


Eros X Tanatos

by Amanojaku6



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanojaku6/pseuds/Amanojaku6
Summary: Kurapika no contesta las llamadas que le hacen, tampoco responde mensajes de texto. ¿Cómo lidiar con esta situación? ¿Por qué me mortifica tanto ese idiota? Correcto... es uno de mis amigos ¿no?
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece ni alguno de sus personajes, este trabajo resulta de una actividad meramente recreativa. 
> 
> Relación chico/chico
> 
> Disfruten.

Intentó llamarlo por teléfono por undécima vez. A pesar de estar casi resignado a que nadie atendería su llamada y que siendo así pasaría un día más sin saber de él, después de todo lo intentaría.

La línea emitió su sonido de espera dos, tres, casi 12 o 14 veces continuas, nadie atendió del otro extremo de la línea. Entonces fue que el mensaje del buzón de voz salió a relucir. “Deja tu mensaje después del tono siempre y cuando el motivo de tu llamada sea importante…”. El pasante de medicina apretó con vehemente fuerza el botón de interrumpir antes de que el tono característico que se asoma al comenzar la grabación pudiera emitirse.

Odiaba ese estúpido y molesto mensaje con voz estoica y ladina que su amigo Kuruta había colocado. Atender a un amigo sea cual sea la razón, tal vez para saludar y preguntar cómo ha ido todo este tiempo era importante, al menos para él, esa era su opinión. No podía comprender por ningún canal explicativo la razón por la que aquel rubio ingrato no respondía sus llamadas. Había pasado ya vario tiempo, meses sin saber de él por su propio oído o vista. La última vez que tuvo noticias del rubio fue un día que Gon llamó a Leorio para decirle que Kurapika lo había contactado y habían conversado un poco. Le había confirmado su joven amigo de cabello puntiagudo que el Kuruta se encontraba bien y que no era necesaria tener tanta insistencia en localizarlo, es decir, esas fueron las palabras del hunter de listas negras.

-Idiota…- murmuró muy bajo, casi para sí mismo.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño relacionado con su examen final para acceder a la titulación formal como médico. Estaba acostado en un sillón incómodo y rechinante situado en el cuarto de descanso para los pasantes médicos. Su guardia se había extendido hasta alcanzar las 72 horas continuas, ya que cambió turno con uno de sus compañeros, puesto que al día siguiente había programado una entrevista de trabajo, sería una nueva oportunidad de crecimiento profesional, por lo que no pudo dejar de asistir a ella, tuvo que recurrir a encontrar alguien que lo cubriera. Leorio fue el único en aceptar.

Leorio se llevaba perfectamente con la mayoría del personal hospitalario, desde que llegó a ese lugar, su actitud despreocupada, su trato espontáneo, su argumento sincero y amistoso, todo eso, su personalidad en realidad, le ayudó a llegar a los corazones de ahora sus compañeros y colegas.

Al terminar su examen de título, alejándose de la multitud, de las sonrisas, de los cálidos abrazos con palmadas en la espalda y asintiendo a las últimas las felicitaciones visibles, al ir alejándose de aquel auditorio, se dirigió hacia una puerta gigantesca que tuvo como destino un gran jardín, donde al pie de un árbol parecido al de cerezo, pero de flores con pétalos color carmín, se encontraba una figura conocida.

-¡Kurapika!- llamó.

El rubio giró unos 70 grados sobre sus propios talones y le dirigió una tierna y sutil sonrisa al hombre. Él con cara de asombro y claro entusiasmo comenzó andando a paso medianamente apresurado en dirección de su amigo, repentinamente vislumbró unas cadenas dirigirse hacia su ubicación con semejante avidez, rodeando su cuello privándolo repentina y totalmente de aire, apretó fuertemente sus ojos y todo ensombreció.

Se vio despertando abruptamente en ese sillón gastado de la sala de descanso del hospital con la respiración agitada y con una pasajera sensación de pánico.

\- ¡qué demonios…!- pudo balbucear mientras se limpiaba gotas de frío sudor de su frente y relajaba su respiración.

-¿otra pesadilla?-

-¿p-pesadilla?, ¿dices… otra?- se giró dudoso hacia la dirección de donde provino la voz que había llamado su atención, la miró con ojos interrogantes.

Los ojos de la chica que le había hablado se entrecerraron y preguntó ignorando el cuestionamiento del hombre. -¿Kurapika? ¿Quién es? ¿Tu mamá, o acaso es una novia tuya?- los ojos de la mujer penetraron en los de Leorio como dos cuchillas, inquisitiva se mantuvo en la misma posición, inmóvil y de pie frente a su compañero.

-¿Kurapika?- se sorprendió.

-No tú… yo soy la que necesita saber quién es Kurapika…- levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos intrigada y nefasta ante la reacción del otro.

-Kurapika es… un amigo mío. –

-dijiste su nombre varias veces. A decir verdad, pensé que era tu mamá al principio, pero las siguientes veces intuí que sería tu novia… creo ahora que no es ninguna. - la mujer posó su mano derecha sobre su barbilla y elevó su mirada como pensando. – ese amigo tuyo ha de ser como el monstruo constante que visita tus pesadillas más oscuras. - Leorio la miró sin entender y luego ella prosiguió. -no es la primera vez que hablas dormido y mencionas su nombre-

Leorio bajó la cabeza, no sabía si fue por la vergüenza de saber que hablaba dormido o porque lo que repetía entre sueños era el nombre de Kurapika, y tantas veces. Ahora Kurapika era catalogado como el peor demonio que habitaba sus sueños.

-Supongo que ha de ser por la falta de comunicación. Hace meses que no tengo noticias de él.-

-¿y por qué no intentas llamarle?-

-lo hago- pausó -pero no logro contactar- murmuró tranquilo, pero desanimado.

-quizá está demasiado ocupado como para atender durante el día. A veces llamo a mi hermano por las noches, ya entrada la madrugada, él trabaja todo el día, incluso siento que más que yo- la chica rió divertida y miró a Leorio aún con la cabeza baja. -bueno, es difícil a veces comunicarnos entre nosotros, pero en cierto momento lo logramos, puede ser tu caso parecido ¿no?-

-puedes tener razón- elevó el rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa amplia a la mujer.

-Ya terminó tu descanso, es mi turno de ocupar tu cómodo sillón- se burló.

-todo tuyo- se levantó, dio un bostezo gigante y salió de la habitación. Volvió a abrir la puerta y asomó la cabeza. -y gracias- sonrió y cerró la puerta con prisa. La chica sonrió y se acomodó para tomar una siesta.

Estaba exhausto. Después de 72 horas de trabajo casi continuo, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su departamento y desplomarse en su cama.


	2. Capítulo 2

En la mansión Nostrade había silencio sepulcral la mayor parte del tiempo, y en las noches totalmente oscuro todo, parecía un cementerio tétrico aquel lugar.

La casa pareció haber dejado de tener vida desde que la hija del dueño perdió aquella capacidad de adivinación que ofrecía ingresos económicos abundantes a la familia. Los lujos, los caprichos, los derroches habían cesado. La hija del hombre llamado Light Nostrade había perdido un poco de su chispa infantil, ahora usualmente lucía algo seria y sumisa. Continuaba jugando cartas y yendo de compras de vez en cuando, sus adquisiciones eran modestas, aun así, el recorrido resultaba relajante y divertido, a decir verdad, ella lo tomaba como mera relajación o distracción. Siendo honestos, a veces no compraba nada, simplemente se conformaba con salir y respirar aire puro y fresco lejos de aquella mansión.

-ojalá papá subiera sus ánimos, la verdad es que ya no sé qué podría hacer por él- la chica hablaba casi monótonamente. Y siendo precisos, sus palabras no se dirigían a nadie en especial.

Senritsu que estaba haciendo guardia junto a la cama de la niña, la miró casi compadeciéndola. Le lanzó una mirada a Kurapika quien en ese instante estaba en el mismo cuarto, de pie justo al lado de una puerta, concentrado, escribiendo un mensaje de texto en su móvil. Realmente no había mucho qué hacer. Elisa por su parte, había ido a la cocina por el almuerzo de su Jefe Neón.

“Te enviaré el pago completo a tu cuenta en cuanto corrobore que la información del paradero de los ojos escarlata que mencionas es precisa y no tiene errores o alguna artimaña escondida- es lo que decía su mensaje y seguido presionó “enviar”. Posó sus ojos sobre la pantalla táctil, pensativo. De un momento a otro se sintió extraño, un inesperado calor invadió su pecho y su visión se desenfocó por un segundo. Como si hubiera estado a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, topándose con los ojos de Elisa, él con sus orbes más abiertas de lo normal y con una expresión como asustado. Elisa sostuvo la vista y lo miró extrañada. Fue interrumpida por la voz de Neón, quien la llamó por su nombre. Ella se giró de inmediato y caminó con la bandeja hasta la cama matrimonial.

Kurapika aún tenía esa sensación de calor, pero ahora se extendía por todo su cuerpo, esa sensación fue convirtiéndose en una punzada medianamente dolorosa sintiéndola en toda la extensión de su caja torácica. Llevó su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho sintiendo como su corazón se había acelerado desenfrenadamente. Tuvo la intención de emitir un jadeo, como pudo lo ahogó. Soportando el dolor que ahora se había tornado más intenso. De algún modo, para no perder el control, tensó su cuerpo por completo, mientras su mente le indicaba que debía salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Senritsu que desde el inicio había percibido la perturbación en su ritmo cardiaco le había estado enviando una mirada de expectación e impaciencia. Mezclada con un gesto preocupante.

El rubio como pudo se las arregló para caminar decente, abrir la puerta y deslizarse con agilidad fuera del cuarto. En cuanto la puerta cerró tras de sí, el dolor, el calor y esa sensación desagradable en su cuerpo desapareció. Ahora pasmado, con ojos escarlata activados debajo de sus lentillas, lo supo. -la cadena del juicio… ha sido anulada…- murmuró incrédulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Se encontraba esperando en la terminal de dirigibles de Yorknew, traía una maleta amplia y un maletín lleno de artilugios médicos. Decidió sentarse en una mesa de un comercio de comida rápida. Una señorita de cabello negro hasta los hombros, tez blanquecina y ojos expresivos azul cielo pasó a tomar su orden. Pidió un hot dog especial y una soda de vainilla y jengibre. No tenía demasiado apetito, pero el desvelarse y no comer bien, o al menos, el no comer a horas pertinentes, no eran buena combinación. Había pedido vacaciones en el hospital donde realizaba sus primeros pininos como pasante de medicina. Con la excusa de que necesitaba más tiempo para estudiar para el examen final con el que sin duda alguna se convertiría en un médico de una buena vez por todas.

Mientras tomaba entre sus manos la basura de los alimentos que consumió para depositarla en el cesto más cercano, a lo lejos vislumbró aquella figura menuda y de baja estatura por la que había estado esperando hasta ahora. Parecía producto de su imaginación cuando había recibido un mensaje de texto de Kurapika proponiendo que se vieran en alguna oportunidad durante el transcurso del próximo mes, Leorio asintió inmediatamente y acordó un plan, después de todo, ambos tendrían tiempo libre, o eso es lo que el mayor se inventó. El señor Nostrade sentía que había hecho trabajar excesivamente a Kurapika al encargarle el completo manejo del plan de las finanzas familiares, la custodia intermitente de su hija y dándole el mando y la responsabilidad de dirigir a su escuadrón de guardaespaldas y subordinados. Sorpresivamente, ese día lo había visto salir despavorido y luciendo decaído de la habitación de su hija. En ese momento supo que el chico estaba extralimitándose con sus deberes y responsabilidades.

Lo solicitó cinco días después en su estudio y le ordenó tomar 45 días de vacaciones con goce de sueldo. Seguro que Kurapika rechazó la indicación de primera, pero su jefe no le permitió ir contra su voluntad. Se vio obligado a tomar tales días libres. Por alguna extraña razón, después de tanto tiempo, viéndose en esa situación, pensó que sería buena idea contactar a sus compañeros. Llamó a Gon, quien seguramente estaría con Killua, el niño tomó la llamada, Killua escuchó casi pegado también al móvil del lado contrario al del niño de cabello negro. Alegres de escuchar a Kurapika le contaron que se encontraban preparándose para una expedición junto a unos amigos, entre ellos Kite, un viejo amigo del padre de Gon, estaban entusiasmados con la aventura, tanto que Kurapika supo de inmediato que sería mala idea proponerles verse, puesto que ellos se encontrarían viajando. Sin embargo, compartió su alegría, se despidió de ellos luego de una extensa charla en la que los tres, intercalando los niños el teléfono para hablar con Kurapika, se pusieron al día con respecto a las novedades y anécdotas de lo que había sido de sus vidas hasta ahora.

Meditando un poco luego de colgar con los niños, pensó en llamar a Leorio, era su última y única opción. Al recapacitar en ello, se sintió un poco mal, por como lo había planteado en su cabeza, Leorio sería su último recurso al cual recurrir. Espera, ¿Recurso?.

No sabía si llamarlo o no. Y es que sonaba grosero y aprovechado llamarlo ahora, ahora luego de tantos meses, más de un año y medio ya, de haber ignorado las llamadas de su amigo. Ni un mensaje, ni un e-mail… nada. Y es que no entendía la razón de hacer eso, si es que existía alguna.

Desde la última vez que se vieron en la ciudad de York, luego del incidente con las arañas, Kurapika había tenido la imagen de Leorio tan presente por las noches. Un sueño recurrente, Leorio preocupado, sentado al lado de una cama donde el Kuruta yacía enfermo, febril y perturbado. De esos sueños recordaba el rostro de Leorio pasivo, comprensivo, preocupado y algo… irritado también. Cálidos sueños…

Recordó el momento cuando se despidieron en la estación, después de decirle que estaba bien el no despedirse directamente de Killua y Gon, pronto surgió ese recuerdo y esa sensación al dar la vuelta … triste, raro. Pero eso no fue lo peor, la gota que realmente derramó el vaso, fue aquel único sueño donde era abrazado por una persona de constitución alta, sus brazos lo rodeaban, él se zafaba suavemente de ellos para mirar hacia arriba y descifrar quién era. Al alzar su visión, la cara de la persona estaba llena de sombras, ocultando su identidad, él sentía curiosidad por saber... Lo hizo, elevó una mano cerca de aquel rostro que con lentitud se volvía visible, Kurapika tímido rozaba unos labios con sus dedos, deseando, anhelando a… ¡¿Leorio?!. Esa noche se despertó abrumado y negando con la cabeza aquella escena, producto de sus sueños, producto de su… inconsciente. A partir de esa noche, se encontró más reacio a no permitirse contestar las llamadas o mensajes que el mayor perpetraba, ignorándolas por completo, pero, ¿Por qué…?

Aunque, después de todo, y finalmente, envió ese mensaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En algunas partes del escrito habrá observaciones inútiles del autor, sin embargo, discúlpenle, ya que este era su primer fanfic y no tenía una manera precisa de cómo expresarse durante el recorrido.
> 
> Saludos.


	4. Capítulo 4

-¡Kurapika!- llamó a la lejanía, su sonrisa y alegría de ver a su amigo era inmensa.

-L-Leorio- Contestó tontamente que casi se muerde su propia lengua.

Leorio llevaba su maleta y su maletín, uno en cada mano, por lo que su sonrisa fue su mejor saludo. Fijó su vista en Kurapika casi como un escrutinio, llevaba una pequeña maleta y un bolso cruzado, esta vez no traía su ropa tradicional Kuruta, en cambio llevaba un traje parecido al de entrenamiento, color oscuro y cargaba un suéter colgado en su hombro izquierdo. En Yorknew era otoño, pero ese día había suficiente sol como para elevar la temperatura del lugar. Ante la vista de Leorio, ese color negro, lo hacía lucir más delgado, o realmente su amigo estaba más delgado de lo común, no podía decirlo. Aunque esas casi difusas marcas que ensombrecían su rostro, justo debajo de sus ojos, le indicaron al casi médico, que su amigo no había estado durmiendo lo suficiente.

-Espera. Tienes el cabello un poco más largo- fue afirmación, comentó esto inclinándose un poco para mirar más de cerca al Kuruta.

-¿e-en verdad?- tartamudeó y se encogió de hombros , bajó la mirada al suelo escondiendo su rostro ahora sonrojado entre unos mechones dorados de su flequillo, su reacción fue instantánea en cuanto notó que Leorio se había acercado excesivamente

-lo es-

-deberíamos buscar dónde quedarnos- caminó presuroso, incluso empujó a Leorio levemente con su hombro cuando pasó a su lado para avanzar

Leorio lo siguió inmediatamente. Caminaban por las calles de aquella ciudad. Los recuerdos del Genei ryodan, las subastas, todos esos eventos volvieron a la mente de los dos.

-mira, sería buena idea rentar una posada de estas- miró un cartel sobre un cristal

-supongo que por el tiempo que estaremos aquí, sería una mejor opción- Kurapika afirmó pero examinando algo en su cabeza

-podríamos preguntar ahí- señaló un edificio

-vamos-

Caminaron hacia el edificio de renta de posadas y condominios. Los atendió una señorita a la cual Leorio trataba de impresionar con sus argumentos de conquistador estrella. Kurapika sólo se palmeaba mentalmente a él mismo por el comportamiento de Leorio, ya que la señorita lucía asustada y al parecer se sentía acosada por el mayor.

-bueno, esto fue un buen trato. No creas que trataba de cortejar a la chica, simplemente hay que ser lo suficientemente galante para obtener las mejores ofertas-

-ya lo creo, Leorio- Kurapika lo miró exasperado. Notaron que se acercaba una promotora de un banco local

-Buenas tardes, disculpen… - parpadeó y miró a Kurapika inspeccionando como si tuviera un escáner integrado a los ojos – oh… ambos son chicos…- quiso pensar, pero más bien murmuró y muy audible, Kurapika levantó una ceja y Leorio ahogó una risita y se acercó a la chica insinuativo

\- no necesitamos tarjetas o algún servicio bancario, preciosa. - dijo lascivo

-oh, no es eso, simplemente me llamaron la atención, es mi turno de descanso y… a decir verdad, quería preguntarle dónde consiguió su pendiente, el color es lindo – señaló a Kurapika

-fue un regalo, lo siento, no podemos ayudarte- Kurapika evadió a la chica y dio un paso en contra de la dirección de ella para alejarse, pero la chica lo sostuvo de la muñeca para detenerlo y le extendió un papelito en su mano, haciendo presión en ella, logrando que Kurapika cerrara su palma y lo tomara. Se alejó.

\- ¿qué fue eso?-

.-ten- puso el papel ahora en la mano de Leorio y siguió el camino

-¿qué demonios?- lo siguió

\- quizá quieras llamarla o algo- Kurapika miraba los letreros de las calles para saber a dónde dirigirse

\- de todos modos, ¿qué fue todo esto?, ¡hey, espera!- alcanzó a Kurapika y caminó un paso detrás de él, abrió la mano y vio un número teléfonico –¿ está bien que tome el número de tu conquista?- su mirada inocente

-en primer lugar, no es mi conquista, como dices. No me interesa, pero tú…- mirada de pistola

-ahora qué hice. Si que eres extraño- hizo puchero y colocando su maletín debajo de su brazo, metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón

Llegaron a su nuevo condominio rentado. Fueron 15 días los que el contrato duraría, era pequeño, pero tenía todas las comodidades requeridas para vivir cómodos los días siguientes. Gracias a sus licencias hunter, no pidieron requisitos excesivos para entregarles el piso, a excepción del pago cargado a su licencia por los días acordados más un bono extra en caso de daños que pudieran surgir en la infraestructura, como si fuese algo así como un seguro forzado.

Salieron a comprar comida preparada a los alrededores de su posada y regresaron a la media hora de haber salido.

En la habitación había una mesa con cuatro sillas, una pequeña cocina integral, dos baños, uno completo y otro medio. Había dos habitaciones cada uno con una cama individual, mesa de noche, ropero y un pequeño sofá individual, una de ellas tenía una ventana que se abría completamente como puerta y se conectaba a un balcón, el piso era el cuarto en el edificio, abajo se veían unos locales comerciales y había una tienda de abarrotes que abría las 24 hrs del día, esa tienda tenía un letrero fosforescente azul muy brillante que parpadeaba y emitía rayos tenues hacia arriba e iluminaba la vista frente a ese balcón. Había otro cuarto más que tenía un librero, una mesita de madera y un escritorio con silla. Finalmente estaba frente a la entrada un espacio acondicionado como sala, donde había una televisión de plasma, un cómodo sillón y una mesa en el centro.

-tendremos que realizar la compra mañana, digo, si es que vamos a cocinar también-

-¿cocinar?- Kurapika preguntó con una expresión inquietante que a Leorio le pareció divertida

\- si, cocinaremos, Kurapika. No querrás estar comiendo comida rápida e insalubre todos los días.- miró a Kurapika sin haber cambiado la expresión que antes había puesto – espera un momento… ¿lo estás pensando? De verdad, ¿bromeas?- colocó sus manos en la cintura y levantó una ceja

-la verdad es que… - pausa incómoda – no he cocinado nada hace bastante tiempo- sinceró y sintió que un rubor subió por sus mejillas

-no te preocupes por eso, yo puedo cocinar, asunto resuelto- sonrió ampliamente, logrando que el rubor de Kurapika fuese aún mas pronunciado, Leorio río entre dientes más divertido todavía

\- no te burles… pero, gracias. También puedo ayudar, no es como si cocinar fuese algo imposible o tan complicado-

-tienes razón, lo haremos juntos-

-…-

-¿y esa cara?-

-n-nada…- Kurapika evitó la mirada de Leorio fijándola sobre la pared, haciendo como si algo en la pared fuese tan llamativo

-bueno, vamos a comer, se enfriará-

Kurapika y Leorio se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa para comer. La noche llegó demasiado rápido. Kurapika había estado realizando unas transferencias bancarias mediante su celular, quién sabe a quién, Leorio prefirió no preguntar, tenía una idea más o menos de lo que era

-¿terminaste?-

-si, no es como si fuera algo tan importante-

-pues me has ignorado durante casi cuatro horas consecutivas-

-estabas entretenido mirando televisión-

-como sea…-

-iré a darme un baño- Kurapika marchó a su habitación y luego salió con ropa, lo que parecía ser una pijama. La ducha sonó alrededor de 10 minutos y luego Leorio fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando la llave paró y sonó un ruido como de puerta dentro del baño. “Ha de ser la puerta de la regadera” pensó Leorio, volviendo su atención a la televisión

Kurapika salió del baño con una toalla sobre sus hombros y se miró en el espejo que estaba en el pasillo justo fuera del baño.

-mañana debería buscar una estética para cortar esto- tomó uno de sus mechones y lo sostuvo graciosamente. Leorio giró la cabeza desde donde estaba sentado hasta la dirección de Kurapika y lo miró parpadeando una y otra vez, examinándolo

-¿qué?- puso los ojos en blanco

\- déjalo. –

-¿eh?- se sintió inquietantemente nervioso cuando vio que Leorio se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, en pocos pasos ya estaba cerca del Kuruta. Luego ladeó la cabeza, se medio encorvó y tomó uno de los mechones del cabello de Kurapika mientras habló.

-déjalo, se ve bien. Solo… deberías cortar esto- soltó el mechón que salía por la dirección de su oreja y tomó parte de su fleco. Kurapika dio un paso hacia atrás y su cabello escapó suavemente de las manos de Leorio.

-como dije, se ve bien, sólo esto…es decir, para que veas y no te vayas a tropezar por ahí- lo que dijo le sonó extraño e imaginó cómicamente a Kurapika tropezando por no ver bien por dónde camina, -bueno, pero es tu decisión. Realmente no me prestes atención- sonrió con un toque de nervio y llevó su mano detrás de su cabello, al darse cuenta de que su comentario había sonado… tan interesado sobre cómo luce Kurapika, qué le importa si corta su cabello o no, de todas maneras. Salió de sus monólogos internos, avisó que se ducharía y eso hizo.

Kurapika desempacó su pequeña maleta y ordenó sus cosas en su cuarto, no habían decidido cuál cuarto ocuparía cada quién, pero por la cercanía a donde estaba parado, por inercia entró al primer cuarto por el que cruzó a su camino y en ese se instaló. La habitación con el balcón le correspondería a Leorio.


	5. Capítulo 5

Pasaron dos días luego de que habían llegado a “vacacionar a York.”, Leorio asistió al centro comercial y se abasteció de los víveres necesarios. Kurapika se desapareció ambos días por unas horas para llegar casi por la noche. Leorio no preguntó nada en absoluto, debían ser escapes con respecto a la búsqueda de los ojos de su clan, era la razón más lógica por la que su amigo Kuruta desaparecería un rato sin decirle nada. Lo dejó hacer sus cosas sin mayores, después de todo, Kurapika había estado en esto desde hace ya mucho y al parecer le había ido ¿bien?, excepto por esas ojeras que lo hacían ver medio enfermo, y unos kilos menos de peso. Leorio se prometió cocinar cosas nutritivas y deliciosas para Kurapika, y por supuesto para él. Pero priorizando mantener en raya al menos la nutrición y salud del rubio. Tropezó con sus propios pensamientos al notar su excesiva preocupación por su amigo. Había sonado como una madre preocupada, o como una esposa amorosa. ¡qué!, o bueno, como un amigo que se preocupa por su amigo, sonaba mejor de esa forma.

Escuchó ruido de llaves, se preparaba a abrir la puerta aquella persona que provenía desde el exterior. Había terminado la cena y con algo de tiempo y sin saber qué hacer, había hecho el aseo general del departamento. Realmente no estaba sucio, pero mantenerlo más limpio todavía, no estaba de más. Leorio ahora estaba sentado en el sillón tomando un libro de medicina general. Cuando la puerta se abrió, notó que Kurapika no se veía muy animado. Se levantó para recibirlo y aprovechar comentarle sobre la cena que le había guardado en la cocina.

-Oye, Kurapi…- no terminó su frase cuando se dio cuenta de que las mangas de Kurapika estaban remojadas en sangre, al igual que sus dos manos y parte de su camisa que estaba desfajada.

Se acercó a él preocupado y con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación.

-¿qué demonios pasó?-

Kurapika arrojó al piso desganado un papel que traía en las manos e hizo una mueca hacia Leorio como indicando que no lo cuestionara, pero Leorio ignoró.

-¿De dónde demonios vienes?, ¿qué piensas que estabas haciendo?, ¿esa sangre es…?- se acercó y tomó a Kurapika de los hombros y lo estrujó un poco en busca de respuestas

-apártate, Leorio, estoy cansado- retiró las manos de Leorio y caminó mecánicamente hasta el baño y se encerró. Leorio sólo lo siguió con la mirada. Recordaba a ese Kurapika, el mismo que encontró hace meses en la misma ciudad en la que estaban ahora, en aquel entonces lo había visto seis meses después de haber terminado el examen del cazador y haber rescatado a Killua… Ese mismo Kurapika que se veía frío y estóico, distante e inexpresivo. Llevó una mano a su frente y cubrió pesadamente sus ojos, ejerciendo algo de presión como si por hacer eso lograra distraerse y tranquilizarse.

Estaba Leorio en su habitación continuando su lectura de estudio cuando Kurapika luego de casi una hora encerrado en el baño, abrió la puerta por fin. Pero no se escuchó que nadie saliera. Leorio elevó la vista y miró el techo cuando escuchó la voz de Kurapika.

-Leorio- arrastró las letras, pero alzó la voz para que fuese audible hasta la habitación del mayor. Leorio asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto, y miró la puerta del baño medio abierta con consternación.

-podrías pasarme mi toalla, la dejé sobre la silla de…- Leorio asintió antes de que Kurapika terminara lo que estaba diciendo y entró a la habitación del Kuruta. Salió a los segundos con su toalla, se la entregaría a Kurapika quien ahora asomaba parte de su hombro derecho y su mano. En cuanto Leorio estaba por darle la toalla, la soltó accidentalmente sin haber estirado el brazo lo suficiente como para alcanzar más a Kurapika, ambos en un acto reflejo extendieron sus cuerpos un poco hacia adelante con la finalidad de alcanzar la toalla que caía, nadie la tomó, llegó al suelo, Leorio volvió a recuperar el equilibrio en cuestión de nada, pero Kurapika que tenía los pies húmedos, se resbaló hacia adelante, empujando la puerta por completo. Leorio al instante se abalanzó al frente impulsándose con la finalidad de evitar la caía de su amigo. Lo atrapó exitosamente entre sus brazos, la cara de Kurapika de estrelló en el pecho de Leorio y como reacción automática, Leorio lo contuvo entre sus brazos, lo apretó un poco contra sí mismo, pasaron aproximadamente cinco segundos en esa posición. Kurapika sintió que su rostro se calentaba, el corazón de Leorio dio un vuelco y se aceleró. El primero en reaccionar fue Kurapika y en un intento torpe de hacer algo para escapar, empujó a Leorio con tal fuerza que ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo cada uno hacia atrás, se miraron fijamente con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Kurapika reaccionó casi al instante, tomó la toalla caída cubriendo sus partes más nobles. Leorio por alguna razón extraña y pervertida quizá, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.

\- ¡¿qué mierda estás mirando?! – Kurapika sonrojado como remolacha gritó ya histérico en este punto y con su mano derecha parecía que bofetearía a Leorio, pero lo que hizo fue tratar de cubrirle los ojos, su otra mano mantenía el agarre de la toalla. En respuesta el hombre mayor atinó a cubrirse su propia nariz y retrocedió en posición sentada impulsándose con sus pies, algo despavorido, acto seguido, giró sobre sí mismo, todavía sentado. Se quedó inmóvil, le daba la espalda a Kurapika, su mano todavía en su nariz.

Kurapika se levantó y volvió a encerrarse en el baño dando un fuerte portazo. Leorio escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse (y quién no), se levantó enseguida y se escabulló a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro, por si acaso. Se tiró en su cama abatido boca arriba, pero recordó el detalle de su nariz. Se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia su maletín y sacó unas toallitas humedecidas en alcohol, limpió el desastre ocasionado por su propia sangre, se cambió a una ropa más cómoda y se volvió a recostar en su cama. Esa noche no pudo evitar tener un sueño húmedo, donde ciertamente el protagonista para su afortunado o desafortunado ser, fue nada más y nada menos que Kurapika.


	6. Capítulo 6

Amaneció, los rayos solares entraban tímidamente por la ventana del balcón. Se mentalizó antes de levantarse de su cómoda cama. Retiró el seguro y abrió la puerta cautelosamente. Percibió un olor a café y supo de inmediato que Kurapika esta vez no había salido de casa temprano. Sintió un frío recorrer su espalda como un rayo que desapareció al instante. Con paso firme salió y efectivamente encontró al Kuruta en el comedor. En cuanto dirigió la vista en dirección a la mesa, Kurapika lo enfrentó, hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Buenos días- sonrió no sabiendo si esperar una respuesta o no.

-Buenos días, Leorio.- respondió. Pero Leorio cometió el gran error de su vida, bueno, error de un viernes por la mañana.

-Kurapika, debes saber que no vi mucho, ¡te lo juro!- fue como si Kurapika hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago. Una sensación encogió sus intestinos, notó como una reacción nauseabunda lo invadió de repente. Le lanzó al más alto una mirada que decía claramente “te mataré”

-pervertido…- murmuró y dio un trago a su café

Leorio sintió que se había salvado por piedad y gran misericordia de alguna fuerza divina que seguramente aún apreciaba la vida de los médicos aprendices.

El desayuno continuó sin cruce de palabras. Habiendo lavado ya los platos sucios, Kurapika tomó el libro situado en la mesa de la sala, se sentó en el sillón y llevó el libro a su regazo, explorando las hojas.

-¿medicina general?- Leorio asintió con un “mmhh”, se encontraba pensativo. Se fue a sentar al lado del rubio en el sillón, su semblante mostraba duda, entre preocupación e indecisión.

\- ¿ya me dirás a dónde fuiste ayer y qué diablos sucedió?-

Kurapika retiró su vista del libro y movió los ojos arriba para encontrarse con los de Leorio.

-un desliz, solamente- mencionó en volumen bajo

-¿qué tipo de desliz? Si se puede saber- Leorio lo miró suplicante. El Kuruta suspiró como si estuviese resignado a hablar.

-recibí una invitación para colaborar en algunos negocios… ya sabes. – pausó -al llegar al punto acordado me di cuenta que era una emboscada y tuve que actuar rápido. - Leorio lo miró de una forma punitiva. Kurapika captó la pregunta implícita que Leorio había hecho con la pura mirada.

-no era sangre, Leorio, si eso quieres saber, nadie murió o algo parecido- Leorio lo miró inaudito.

-lo parecía, sin duda- respondió apagado

-lo sé- pausó, tomó aire y luego volvió a retomar la charla – era un tipo de pintura, la idea era asemejarse a la sangre real, para pintar los ojos escarlata y lograr que parecieran reales. - suspiró. -eran seis pares los supuestos que me ofrecieron, a cambio de una suma exorbitante de dinero. Me di cuenta inmediatamente que los ojos eran falsos y los… destruí. Eso fue todo- volvió sus ojos al libro, no lo leía, la intención fue apartar la mirada de su amigo.

Leorio quedó sin palabras, sabía que Kurapika ayer realmente había odiado ser engañado de esa manera. Lo supo al verlo abatido al llegar. Aunque, por otro lado, Leorio estaba más tranquilo ahora que Kurapika había aclarado lo sucedido. Leorio nunca quiso que Kurapika asesinara a nadie, y si él pudiera evitarlo, lo haría y estaría sumamente complacido por eso.

De reojo miró a Kurapika, vio cómo husmeaba su libro de medicina. No supo exactamente si fue su imaginación, pero le pareció ver al rubio sonreír fugazmente al hojear una de las páginas.

Kurapika había apartado su atención del libro aquel y se decidió a tomar uno de sus propios libros para darle lectura. Volvió al lado de Leorio al sillón de la sala mientras aquel cambiaba de canal a la televisión insistentemente, al parecer no había algo que llamara la atención del pelinegro. Kurapika subió sus pies al sillón y los cruzó, iniciando una lectura silenciosa. Después de otros cinco minutos de rodar y rodar canales, apagó el aparato y tomó su libro de medicina general. De nuevo Kurapika pareció sonreír, pero ahora pareció ser más bien una mueca que precisaba algo de ¿burla y satisfacción? Sólo Dios sabe su significado.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuarenta minutos y ambos continuaban leyendo en silencio. Bastante silencio… tanto hasta que un ruido proveniente del estómago de Leorio reclamó.

-deberíamos comer- rodó sus ojos hasta el reloj de la pared, 5 pm. Kurapika imitó la acción de Leorio y también miró el reloj. Leorio volvió a tomar la palabra. -además, no probaste lo que preparé ayer, y aún queda suficiente para los dos- se levantó de un tirón dejando su libro de nueva cuenta sobre su mesita.

Kurapika se levantó seguido del hombre y se movió para el baño para lavarse las manos. Leorio utilizó el fregadero de la cocina.

Calentó la comida del día anterior en el horno eléctrico y sirvió dos platos. -siéntate tú, enseguida iré- Kurapika no afirmó, pero se sentó sin chistar. Miró a Leorio llevar dos vasos, luego volvió por donde había venido y llevó dos platos con comida, por último unos pares de cubiertos y una jarra con agua.

-huele bien- quiso anunciar Kurapika, de todos modos, era su forma de agradecer la atención de Leorio.

-si, te va a gustar, ya verás- le guiño un ojo

Kurapika apartó la mirada cuando Leorio le guiño el ojo pícaro, posó sus ojos en el plato algo extrañado y envió con su mirada un poco de desdén, pero sólo un poco. Viniendo de Leorio este platillo, de alguna manera, le resultaba extremadamente raro, era un espagueti que se veía por más elaborado, incluso la carne que había al lado de él, parecía demasiado, ¿sofisticada?, si, esa era la palabra.

-ya come, pareces un niño mañoso que esta viendo qué verduras va a sacar de su plato- Leorio le miró imponiendo su orden de “come ahora” en sus ojos. Kurapika asintió tragando saliva y se metió un bocado a la boca. Aún con el tenedor dentro giró la cabeza para posar sus ojos en Leorio y como pudo sonrió a manera de aprobación. El hombre más grande se sintió satisfecho y continuó comiendo su porción. La comida avanzó sin pormenores. Ya casi por finalizar Kurapika con su plato, de la nada se percató de que Leorio hizo un ademán extraño con su mano y sin esperarlo, su dedo índice se había deslizado por la comisura del labio de Kurapika, inmediatamente con el roce, Kurapika se atragantó con el bocado que todavía ocupaba su boca. Leorio se apresuró a acercarle su vaso de agua mientras tosía.

-¡¿maldición, quieres matarme o qué?¡- Gruñó Kurapika cuando por fin se dejó de atragantar.

-¡n-no!, sólo que estabas… - le señalaba la cara. El rubio entendió a lo que se refería. Pero justamente vino a su mente aquel acto que desgastan tanto en las películas románticas cuando alguno de los enamorados se mancha la cara de restos de comida y el otro lo limpia con una servilleta, con la mano o con la boca o con la… lengua… de manera sensual y provocativa. “¡DEMONIOS!”, Kurapika se maldijo mentalmente por sus propios pensamientos. Bueno, al menos no había usado la boca o la lengua. Se consoló, pero nuevamente ¡DEMONIOS!, ¡Y MÁS DEMONIOS!, en qué maldita sea estaba pensando.

Leorio lo vio ensimismado con la cabeza baja frente a él enfurruñado en su silla. Decidió no decir nada más y esperar mejor a que Kurapika se calmara. Se levantó tratando de no hacer ruido y recogió los platos, vasos y cubiertos. Se refugió en la cocina lavando los utensilios sucios. Cuando acabó y se giró para moverse de lugar en ese piso, y le sorprendió no ver a Kurapika dentro de su campo visual. Había apostado a que había vuelto al sillón a leer. Entonces pensó que estaría en su habitación o en el baño. Agudizó el oído y cayó en cuenta que se equivocó, ninguna de las dos opciones anteriores, Kurapika estaba en el cuarto que denominaban “estudio”. Curioso fue a echar un vistazo para ver lo que hacía ahí y jamás esperó encontrar a Kurapika en una situación incómoda. Incómoda para Leorio, quiero decir.

Ante la vista que encontró, el único sonido que el hombre de traje pudo emitir fue algo como “-tsk-“, mientras su garganta se contrajo, se obligó a pasar su saliva duramente.

-¿qué se supone que estás haciendo, Kurapika?- exaltado interrogó al rubio, pero no tuvo respuesta inmediata.

Kurapika estaba de rodillas y agachado, su cabeza y casi la mitad de su cuerpo estaba adentro de un espacio vacío de un mueble donde se supone debería haber un cajón pequeño. Parecía que estaba buscando algo, pero su esfuerzo era inútil porque seguía en el piso y ahí metido. La manera en que parecía que estiraba su cuerpo para poder entrar más en el estrecho agujero, hacía que la parte trasera de su cuerpo se elevara otro tanto y se meneara. Algo tentador para un hombre que mira bastantes revistas pornográficas, y esa posición era demasiado típica, demasiado sexy, demasiado provocativa, demasiado para sus más bajos instintos. Y por alguna razón que, a pesar de sonar tan descabellada, Leorio se sentía embobado en ese preciso instante y tampoco era como si pudiera evitarlo. Llegaba a su mente cierto pensamiento que lo golpeaba con una contundente y sabia voz de la razón “¡Kurapika no es una chica!”, pero Leorio parecía ignorarlo. Habrían pasado alrededor de dos minutos cuando notó que casi estaba babeando, se dio una palmada mental ante eso, luego otra en la cara, literal, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurapika comenzaba a realizar movimientos para salir. Pensó en acercarse y estirarlo hacia afuera para ayudarlo a salir más rápido, dio un paso, luego otro, cuando escuchó un golpe seco dentro en la madera de ese escondite donde aún estaba la cabeza de Kuruta. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y para su maldito mal, Kurapika emitió un sonido de queja, que más que queja se asemejó a un gemido. Los pensamientos de Leorio de dispararon atrayendo a su memoria el sueño húmedo de anoche. De igual manera sus hormonas revolotearon. Su voz interior lo empezó a torturar repitiendo: “no… no… NO, ¡NO!, ¡NO!”.

Kurapika salió por completo y su mano izquierda traía su pendiente escarlata. Giró instantáneamente para mostrarlo a Leorio y así responder la pregunta de Leorio, aquella que le había formulado al llegar al estudio *“¿qué se supone que estás haciendo, Kurapika?”* , pero para su sorpresa, Leorio salió corriendo como rayo (si, mucho más rápido que lo que Killua podría haberlo hecho con su técnica). Kurapika se quedó extrañado, con una gotita de sudor detrás de la cabeza, pero al escuchar que Leorio se metió al baño, pudo reír internamente. Si que Leorio en verdad estaba urgido.


	7. Capítulo 7

En el baño Leorio estaba sudando harto desde su frente hasta sus cienes, el sudor cayó en pequeñas gotas resbalando desde su mentón y finalizando en el suelo. Se apoyó en el lavamanos y subió su mirada para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Si, ahora tenía un problema, nada serio, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo. No quiso siquiera pensar qué es lo que habría sucedido si su amigo se hubiera percatado de la reacción que había sufrido su cuerpo. ¿Habría adivinado que fue por su trasero y su gemido accidental? O peor aún, ¿por aquel sueño?. Fue todo a la vez, eso estaba claro, demasiado claro, y lo podía sentir y ver tan tangible con tan sólo echarle una mirada a sus pantalones.

Kurapika escuchó el agua de la regadera corriendo. Le pareció algo inusual que Leorio se bañase tan temprano.

Leorio se concentró en hacerlo en silencio. Ese trabajo autoplacentero ejecutado con su propia mano, ahí mismo, bajo el abundante chorro de agua.

Cuando cerró la llave y estaba más que relajado. Empezó a sentirse soñoliento. Su cuerpo se relajó bastante, sinceramente, no recordaba hace cuánto tiempo no se sentía así, tan, ligero.

Salió del baño con una toalla sobre sus hombros. No llevaba camisa, sólo su pantalón. Kurapika lo vio salir y simplemente lo miró como por un segundo y apartó la mirada encontrando su libro. Leorio echándole un vistazo a su amigo gacho, notó que relució su oreja con el pendiente, era verdad, el Kuruta por la mañana no traía su pendiente, es más, no lo había usado desde el primer día que llegaron a departamento, seguramente el primer día en que fue a colocar sus libros en el estudio, se le había caído accidentalmente y justo hoy lo había encontrado. Vaya forma de encontrarlo, tan triunfal. De todos modos, jamás sabría el pequeño, o más bien el gran secreto de Leorio, sueño, trasero, gemido. En fin, el día estaba por terminar y estaba cansado, llegó la hora de dormir y deseó, por alguna extraña o perversa razón, no supo cómo definir, pero deseó volver a soñar con… alguien en especial.

Los días pasaron y Kurapika había aceptado salir a pasear junto con Leorio, obviamente Leorio había trazado una ruta cultural, visitas que fueran propias y del interés del Kuruta. Un día fueron al teatro a la ópera, otro día lo dedicaron a visitar museos, luego, por más extraño que pareciera, visitaron distintas bibliotecas, se sentaron en las mesas y disfrutaron de ratos extensos de lecturas infinitas, por supuesto, el médico pasante eligió en su mayoría libros de medicina, su pasión. Kurapika se inclinaba por la historia y la filosofía.

Leorio apartó la vista de su texto y miró con inquietud a su compañero. Estiró su cuello para apreciar el título del libro que el Kuruta había seleccionado. Se sonrió a sí mismo cuando leyó el título, era una novela de género entre dramático, de suspenso y romance.

Kurapika sintió la invasión a su espacio personal por parte de Leorio y giró sus ojos simplemente para verlo.

-no había visto antes un libro como ese en tus manos- habló bajito, no olvidaba que se encontraba en una biblioteca

Kurapika lo miró extrañado y con una evidente cara de póker -quizá no me observas lo suficiente- espetó y abrió la portada del libro, colocándose en la primera página, inició su lectura.

No sabe por qué, pero ante tal respuesta, el más alto sintió que su corazón hizo un ruido como de “ckr,ckr,ckr”, ¿se rompió poquito? . Pasaron dos horas y Leorio había empezado a juguetear con una pluma que estaba sobre su mesa, quizá a alguien que ahí había estado sentado antes que ellos, se le había quedado olvidado.

Kurapika salió de su mundo dramático, romántico y de suspenso gracias a los pequeños ruidos de pluma que Leorio perpetraba. Lo que le indicó que el médico ya estaba aburrido, encontrando entretenimiento en una simple y pobre pluma olvidada.

Kurapika se levantó de su lugar, tomó el libro que él traía y el que Leorio había tomado, era sobre enfermedades autoinmunes. Parecía interesante, lo observó, quizá si en algún momento volvían a ese lugar, lo tomaría y le echaría un vistazo, pero hoy ya era suficiente de tanta lectura. Un pensamiento vino a él, tomar el libro de medicina lo obligó a asociarlo con el libro que Leorio tanto manejaba en casa. Repentinamente se sonrojó delicadamente, contuvo la respiración y dejó salir el aire lentamente para relajarse mientras avanzó despacio en dirección al carrito donde se depositan los libros de los clientes una vez que han terminado de utilizarlos.

Leorio se levantó por inercia cuando Kurapika volvía ya sin los libros, Leorio tomó el bolso cruzado de Kurapika, lo colocó en su hombro derecho y caminó frente al Kuruta mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Al salir, una chica de las empleadas les agradeció la visita, ambos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza a manera de generosidad.

-Puedo cargar mis propias cosas, Leorio- e intentó retirar del hombro de su amigo su bolso. Pero Leorio tomó de la correa y le impidió llevárselo.

-lo sé- le dirigió una mirada amable y algo ensoñadora. Kurapika sintió su rostro encenderse y ocultó su rostro desviándolo hacia el lado contrario de donde Leorio.

-como quieras- dijo simplemente

Caminaron lado a lado por varias calles sin mantener ningún tipo de contacto visual, tampoco intercambiaron palabra alguna. Habían llegado a la estación más cercana a la biblioteca que habían visitado, para esperar entrar al metro subterráneo que los llevaría a su destino.

Compraron dos boletos y esperaron el arribo del transporte. Kurapika miraba de un lado a otro como buscando algo. Mientras Leorio se mostraba entretenido con las manchas de la pared más cercana. De alguna manera ese silencio tan sepulcral entre ambos se había vuelto asfixiante, o lo fue al menos para el chico de cabello azabache.

-¿Por qué hemos guardado tanto silencio? Ya no estamos dentro de la biblioteca.-

Kurapika emitió un sonido bastante irónico con un poco de aire que salió de su boca, acompañado de una media risa ahogada, miró a su compañero. -yo… yo estaba pensando en hacer algo que quieras hacer, ya sea mañana o pasado mañana, cuando quieras estará bien para mí- Kurapika habló mientras mantenía su vista hacia los rieles del subterráneo, por alguna razón le fue imposible decírselo a Leorio mirándolo a la cara.

-¿algo que quiera hacer?- repitió para sí. Se rascó la cabeza y agregó -pero a ti no te gustan las cosas que a mí me gustan-

Kurapika instantáneamente se volvió hacia Leorio sorprendido y con una mirada que reflejaba suspenso

\- bueno, es decir, sabes cuáles son los lugares que suelen ser de mi interés- cortó y continuó, pero con prontitud. -sabes que no aceptarás ir conmigo a donde te diga-

Kurapika abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a cerrarla. Pensó y divagó un momento entre sus cavilaciones antes de responder. Incluso colocó una mano bajo su barbilla, siguió mostrándose pensativo. “Estos últimos días Leorio ha acudido a lugares que incluso podrían resultarle aburridos o tediosos, debido a su personalidad, sin embargo, supongo que lo ha hecho por mí… siento que… sería al menos justo que por una vez él decidiera el itinerario del día anteponiendo actividades o sitios que quiera visitar por sí mismo.” Salió de sus pensamientos pausadamente, de todas maneras, los 27 (por cierto, primero rentaron 15 días su piso y antes de terminar contrato, volvieron a renovarlo) días que habían planeado estar en York, terminarían en cuatro noches más. Era justo y atento de su parte complacer a Leorio, en víspera del final de la convivencia.

Por un momento Kurapika vaciló y su mirada se volvió inerte y melancólica. Esas vacaciones habían pasado lo suficientemente rápido, y naturalmente iba siendo hora de que terminaran. Sintió que no había aprovechado el tiempo lo suficiente. Por alguna razón que no lograba identificar, el tiempo había transcurrido más rápido de lo normal.

Leorio lo sacó de su pensamiento y de su auto-conversación – ¿ves?-

Kurapika se apresuró a corregir a Leorio -no…- fue casi inaudible. Con sus ojos grisáceos y penetrantes confrontó a Leorio. Y se expresó. -te equivocas, sé que has estado haciendo actividades que pueden no agradarte lo suficiente, pero eres de ese tipo de persona que suele complacer a otros. Seguramente porque eres en exceso testarudo y también un tipo muy simplista, pero, debes saber que también tengo la capacidad de darme cuenta de que he sido un tanto…- pausó buscando la palabra, o más bien, trató de reunir el valor de escupirla. -…egoista- Leorio abrió los ojos de golpe, asombrado por la tal declaración de Kurapika. Leorio esta vez abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. La voz por el altavoz de la estación anunció el nombre del transporte que estaban esperando. Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, se vieron envueltos por una gran multitud de personas, niños, niñas, mujeres, hombres, unos más jóvenes, otros menos. Pululaban a su alrededor. Se había desatado el alboroto para entrar en el metro subterráneo para cuando este abriera las puertas, por la hora, se suponía que era el último tren que saldría ese día en dirección a su apartamento, cualquier otro los dejaría demasiado lejos, por lo que se vieron obligados a darse prisa a caminar entre todas esas personas que se apelmazaban sobre ellos. Hubo empujones y jalones. Casi se separan Kurapika y Leorio gracias a la presión de los cuerpos alrededor, pero el hombre alto se aceleró a tomar a Kurapika de la mano atrayéndolo hacia él, acortó la distancia que los pudo haber hecho perderse de vista hace un momento, continuaron caminando juntos hasta llegar a la puerta de la máquina transportadora, entraron apresurando el paso y empujando suavemente a una que otra persona.

Ya adentro, no consiguieron lugar para sentarse, era de esperarse, es más, hasta el espacio para permanecer de pie era demasiado angosto, había niños, mujeres y hombres con niños, una gran multitud y diversidad de personas abordaron el último metro de esa ruta. Los adultos que llevaban niños eran los que tenían mayor dificultad en el vagón.

Kurapika estaba cara a cara con Leorio, él lograba mirar hacia la ventana y Leorio se encontraba al frente, su espalda recargada sobre el cristal que los reflejaba a ambos aunque desde ángulos diferentes. El camino hacia su lecho tomaría unos treinta minutos, estaban aún un tanto retirados. El bullicio de las conversaciones ajenas y de las personas en general que hacían ruido, sonaba por sus oídos sin descanso, el olor de perfumes y hasta de sudor de los pasajeros empezaba a inundar el aire. El vagón se mecía suavemente, aun así, Kurapika decidió sostenerse de una agarradera que se encontraba a su derecha. Leorio tomaba soporte con su espalda colocada entre la ventana y el metal de la pared del metro.


	8. Capítulo 8

Aproximadamente habían transcurrido a lo mucho diez minutos de camino y Kurapika creyó sentir una fuerza menuda que se apoyó sobre su retaguardia, cosa que dejó pasar porque, evidentemente todos los pasajeros iban apretados y era normal en cualquier caso que alguien hubiera rozado con él. Sin embargo, al minuto o dos, volvió a sentirlo, pero ahora era un agarre más “evidente”. Como pudo giró su cabeza y vio a un hombre cabizbajo a su lado, luego volteó hacia el otro lado y vio a una mujer y a otro hombre que parecían nefastos. Suspiró y subió su mano derecha aún más que antes para afianzarse bien a la agarradera, esta estaba algo alta, considerando que Kurapika no era un chico de considerable estatura. Otro minuto más pasó y esta vez sí lo sintió y lo vio. El hombre cabizbajo sin algún tipo de decencia o limitación alzó su mano y rozó depravadamente el pecho de Kurapika. El rubio se estremeció, y el hombre retiró su mano descaradamente con una mirada lujuriosa y volvió a su estado de cabeza gacha. Kurapika exasperado quiso levantar la voz y reclamar su atrevimiento, pero al abrir su boca su voz simplemente no salió. “¿Qué maldita sea me pasa?, ¡es un tipo asqueroso y sin moral! Ha de creer que soy una mujer… ¡maldición!, no entiendo cómo demonios no se aseguran primero…” debatió internamente. Los pensamientos de Kurapika se trabaron junto con sus acciones, se consoló a sí mismo aliviado de ser hombre y no poseer atributos delanteros que definitivamente comprometieran su integridad. Cerró los ojos con pesar y esperó que al sujeto no se le volviera a ocurrir por nada del mundo ponerle una vez más una mano encima, si no, definitivamente lo golpearía, y eso era poco, sintió la necesidad de querer verlo muerto. Recordó a Leorio, y elevó sus ojos. La imagen que llegó a sus pupilas fue un Leorio mirando su teléfono móvil, al parecer contestaba un mensaje, veía algo interesante. Con una mano sobre su celular y la otra sostenía la correa de la bolsa de Kurapika, cierto su bolso, lo había olvidado. Suspiró agradecido de que sus cosas estaban en manos confiables.

A unos 10 minutos de quizá ya poder llegar a su destino. Pasó una tercera vez. El tipo asqueroso, cínico, sucio, depravado, imbécil, animal. Fueron unos de los tantos insultos que Kurapika le escupió internamente, tuvo el semejante atrevimiento de volver a tocarle el trasero, pero esta vez fue mucho más pronunciada la acción, el agarre… El rubio literalmente se sobresaltó y saltó un poco hacia adelante, entró en un estado de pánico y su cara dejó al descubierto horror e impotencia, a su vez, sus ojos brillaron con un profundo escarlata. Trató de girarse y enfrentarlo, pero se había quedado petrificado, esa era una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes, se sentía tan mal… era tan… intrusiva y vergonzosa. El tipo indudablemente lo había tomado con la guardia baja, como muy pocas veces en su vida sucedía, totalmente enredado y sin una reacción apropiada o pertinente hacia esto, Kurapika se había helado, simplemente.

Un segundo después, hubo un movimiento excesivamente rápido al igual que inesperado. Mientras el brazo izquierdo de Leorio había manipulado a Kurapika tomándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo contra él, inclinándose por el impulso ambos cuerpos hacia la derecha a la par, mientras a su vez, el otro brazo se estrelló con una fuerza asombrosa y estridente sobre el rostro del viejo mañoso infeliz, dejándolo noqueado instantáneamente, él cayó hacia atrás. Los abucheos de los demás pasajeros y las caras de asombro por la hazaña de Leorio no se hicieron esperar. Unas tres personas más ahí habían observado el abuso de parte del tipo hacia Kurapika. Esos tres al parecer sintieron la obligación de calmar las aguas exponiendo en calidad de testigos, su punto respecto a la situación real.

Leorio luego del puñetazo había terminado de girar con Kurapika sumergido en sus brazos, quedando al revés de como iban en un principio, esta vez Kurapika se encontraba con la espalda contra el cristal y Leorio lo sostenía en un abrazo firme contra su pecho, quedaron inmóviles a partir de ese contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. Kurapika aspiró el aroma del perfume de Leorio sintiéndose aliviado, se acurrucó aún más haciendo presión de su frente contra el pecho firme del más alto. No se dieron cuenta, pero ambos estaban totalmente ruborizados y nerviosos, aunque había algo más en aquel sentir compartido. En un momento dado, fueron conscientes de su mutuo nerviosismo, ya que sus corazones latían desbocados y podían percibirse el uno al otro, incapaces de distinguir cuál era el latido de uno y cuál el latido del otro. Continuaron en la misma posición el resto del recorrido, sintiendo sus cuerpos palpitante. Cierto era que ese casual abrazo había estado bien, para Leorio, una de las razones porque también lo hizo, fue para ocultar de las miradas de la gente los ojos escarlata de su amigo. 

En cuanto el vagón emitió el aviso de haber hecho parada en su estación, ambos se separaron, hacerlo era ineludible. Debían bajar. Leorio caminó por delante las cuadras restantes al departamento y Kurapika lo miraba con expectativa desde unos pasos situado tras él. Lo examinó con la mirada y percibió que Leorio parecía estar molesto o harto de algo. Quizá sería por el cansancio, Kurapika reflexionó.

Entraron al departamento y Kurapika sintió la necesidad de bañarse inmediatamente. Leorio por el contrario, fue a su habitación y se cambió a su traje de noche. Pasado un cuarto de hora, Kurapika se dirigió con el cabello todavía húmedo y goteando hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar un poco de café. Leorio lo miró dubitativo. Se decidió a hablar.

-mañana debemos aprovechar el día e ir al karaoke-

Kurapika lo escudriñó con la mirada, asintió sin remedio. Lo haría, después de todo, él había propuesto hacer algo que Leorio quisiera, ¿no era así?

-por cierto- agregó Leorio. -en el vagón, yo…- ambas manos subieron y se colocaron detrás de su nuca, luego exasperado comenzó a hablar elevando el tono de su voz – ¡no debiste permitir que se aprovecharan de ti de esa forma, me sorprende que te hayas quedado tan inofensivo y sin hacer algo para evitarlo! -

Kurapika se sorprendió ante la reacción, no se lo esperó, pero Leorio habló tan fuerte y tan rápido que atropelló sus palabras y el rubio solamente entendió la mitad de lo que había dicho.

-lo siento, Leorio- dijo, se concentró en servir el agua para preparar su café instantáneo y cuando se giró, Leorio tenía un semblante preocupado.

\- t-te… te abracé cuando noté que tus ojos habían cambiado a escarlata- elevó su vista como si quisiera encontrar ahí las palabras que necesitaba para expresarse -realmente espero que luego no te vayan a dar ganas de golpearme, por eso, creí que lo mejor es dejarlo claro-

Kurapika casi tira su café, pero equilibró la taza tambaleante.

La mirada que vio en Kurapika le causó al pelinegro una inexplicable incomodidad a la cual no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

-imaginaba algo como eso, no te preocupes, Leorio. Gracias.-

Kuruta desapareció en cuestión de segundos del campo visual de Leorio y se encerró en su habitación.

Era tarde, así que Leorio decidió apagar su cerebro y se preparó para dormir. No quería preguntarse por qué quiso apagar con esa explicación sobre el origen del abrazo, aquellos sentimientos que galopaban su mente, sin embargo, debió hacerlo o no estaría tranquilo, realmente perturbaban su estabilidad.

Kurapika tardó en conciliar el sueño, recordó lo que Leorio le acababa de decir, se preguntó por qué demonios no lograba sacar las palabras de sus pensamientos, por qué lo que dijo le había afectado, ¿acaso esperaba que ese abrazo significara otra cosa?, pero entonces, lo que vio en su libro… esa vez que lo hojeó, se sorprendió al notar que, en varias páginas con lápiz, marcador o pluma, estaba escrito su nombre. Incluso en una hoja donde se exponía un tema ridículamente complicado, el mismo Leorio había plasmado tres veces su nombre, el último enmarcado dentro de un corazón dibujado todo maltrecho. A pesar de eso, era lindo.

Se durmió evitando pensar, sólo recordar su nombre en el centro del corazón, en el corazón de Leorio, ¿cierto?


	9. Capítulo 9

Leorio se levantó antes que Kuruta y preparó el desayuno.

Sin duda alguna, Kurapika había pasado una noche agitada debatiendo con sus pensamientos racionales e irracionales, dándose cuenta de todos esos sentimientos que en un inicio había desplazado. La única realidad, era esta, Leorio estaba ahí, con él, sentado en el mismo comedor. Por la noche decidió que confrontaría a Leorio de una buena vez por todas. Si esos garabatos de su nombre en su libro, si ese abrazo, si esa atención e intención de buscar complacerlo durante los últimos días, si su antigua insistencia en llamarlo al móvil cien veces al día y de enviar mensajes infinitos, si todo aquello realmente no significaba nada, lo dejaría, olvidaría todo.

‘La vida es así. Independientemente de lo que pase un día, si despertamos al día siguiente, hay que continuar.’ Había leído eso en algún libro de los tantos que pasaron por sus manos. Hoy entendía mejor que nunca.

La noche llegó y Kurapika estaba impaciente. No logró identificar si se sentía cohibido porque vería a Leorio en unos minutos más, o porque asistirían a un lugar que no le resultaba del todo agradable. Un karaoke… bueno, debía intentarlo. Leorio entró a todos esos museos, bibliotecas, a esas conferencias científicas, a esos restaurantes apagados y solitarios. Ya era momento de devolverle el favor.

Leorio entró por la puerta y cargaba unas bolsas de cartón reciclables. (si señores, ellos son condescendientes con el medio ambiente xD)

Kurapika levantó una ceja en cuanto descubrió el contenido de las bolsas. Era ropa, Leorio la estaba desempacando. Se dirigió hacia Kurapika y tendió una camisa de manga larga blanca con cuello en V sobre el menor, comprobando si le quedaba. Con un semblante de conformidad apartó la prenda en el respaldo del sillón de la pequeña sala y regresó a la bolsa en búsqueda de un pantalón negro, lo sacó y lo sostuvo pensativo. Dudó un poco, pero como un imán que se adhiere a una superficie de metal, se colocó justo en cuestión de segundos al lado de Kurapika. El rubio no se movió, es más, observaba con diversión a Leorio estudiar su cuerpo, acabado ese proceso, luego estudiaba la ropa. Sinceramente parecía una persona seria y muy concentrada.

Finalmente, Leorio resopló y habló -estaba seguro de que debía comprar una talla menos para ti- su voz manifestó una derrota contundente.

-no te preocupes, Leorio. Aún tengo pantalones que puedo usar con esa camisa- señaló la camisa del sillón

-de acuerdo, vamos, cámbiate, yo haré lo mismo-

Kurapika fue el primero en salir ya vestido de su habitación. Esperaba a su amigo y se atrevió a echar una mirada en el espejo situado en el pasillo que daba hacia el baño. Después de todo, Leorio no tenía malos gustos, la camisa que le había comprado le había quedado perfecta, y le agradaba la tela, en general sintió que le quedaba bien. Aún con sus ojos trazando su propio reflejo, posando la atención en su cabello, sonrió al recodar que hizo lo que Leorio le había insinuado, sólo cortó su flequillo y lo demás permaneció en su lugar. Su cabello estaba solo un poco más largo que de costumbre, no era en sí un cambio realmente grande.

La puerta de Leorio se abrió de golpe. Mostrando un alegre Leorio. El rubio percibió ese olor tan característico de su perfume. Siempre quiso preguntarle cuál era el nombre, pero decidió no hacerlo, de alguna manera se sentía mejor permanecer en la ignorancia.

Leorio había comprado para él otro traje, pero ahora era negro y con detalles plateados en botones y mangas. La camisa que usó no era blanca sino grisácea, también se veía medio platinada.

El traje hacía ver a Leorio como un chico enigmático. Kurapika lo escaneó de pies a cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba haciendo, un rubor casi imperceptible escaló por su rostro.


	10. Capítulo 10

Llegaron al dichoso karaoke. Entraron y Leorio ya había reservado una sala VIP. Las salas VIP se caracterizaban porque eran cuartos individuales no muy amplios, su capacidad permitía un máximo de seis personas. Una de las chicas que ofrecen los servicios del lugar, los guio hasta la sala correspondiente y entraron. Estaba totalmente aislada de ruidos exteriores, en cuanto comenzaran las pistas, la sala se llenaría de ruido, así funcionaba. Si hubieran preferido hablar en vez de escuchar canción tras canción, igual se habría dado la oportunidad.

Transcurrieron dos horas entre melodía y melodía que Leorio naturalmente cantaba a todo pulmón. Por más que incitaba a Kurapika a cantar junto con él o a elegir alguna melodía que fuera de su elección, Kurapika se resistía y se engarrotaba en el sillón de cuero. Sinceramente disfrutaba viendo a Leorio divertirse.

Leorio pidió un servicio de botella, mientras Kurapika había optado por cocteles sin alcohol y jugos. También encargaron botanas para compartir.

Habiendo ya pasado tres horas y cacho, Leorio estaba empezando a cantar más horrible de lo que ya lo hacía. Las palabras comenzaban a tropezar en su garganta, en sus dientes y con su propia lengua. A estas alturas, Leorio hacía que Kurapika permaneciera de pie a su lado y Leorio lo usaba como resistencia para cuando comenzaba a desequilibrarse y tambalearse a causa del exceso de alcohol en su sistema.

-oye, Leorio- dijo Kurapika, quien fungía como resistencia o muleta en todo caso. Llamó a su amigo, pero éste no contestó. En su lugar, le gritó al oído dejándolo casi sordo, alegó que tenía que ir al tocador. Kurapika insistió fervientemente en acompañarlo, pero el hombre del traje oscuro se negó, así que Kurapika decidió dejarlo en manos de la señorita que amablemente había tomado el lugar de sombra cuidadora y guía de su amigo, ella evitaba el desorden y lo direccionaba hacia el camino de la compostura. “Habrá que compensarla con una propina adecuada” Anotó mentalmente kurapika. Mientras esperaba el regreso de Leorio y su niñera, intentó dar un trago a su jugo, pero algo que estaba en el piso llamó su atención, era un papel que parecía ser una carta. Dejó su vaso y recogió la hoja. Era de Leorio, una carta del hospital donde realizaba sus servicios de médico pasante. La curiosidad mata al gato y Kurapika que tenia ojitos de gato, no estaba dispuesto a morir, no esa noche. Abrió la carta y la leyó… cuando terminó, sin reprimir el impulso de hacerla bola, simplemente arrugó la hoja y la puso sobre la mesa. Afianzó con su mano derecha su vaso y tragó el contenido en un solo intento. Al poco tiempo Leorio abrió la puerta y con mucha torpeza, más la ayuda de la chica y la intervención del rubio, fue capaz de sentarse decentemente en el sillón junto al Kuruta.

Empezó a revisar la lista de reproducción en la pantalla para saber qué canción entonaría a continuación, luego se acomodó de lado para pedir la opinión de su acompañante, sin más lo observó empotrado en su lugar, se veía serio, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y sus mandíbulas estaban trabadas, cerrándose con fuerza, apretando sus dientes. Algo le sucedía y lo iba a averiguar.

-¿ahora qué te picó?-

-mentiroso…-

-¿eh?-

-dije que eres un mentiroso- lo miró enfurecido

-si, t-te escuché, no ee-e-stoy sordo, la pregunta es por qué i-insinúas que soy un mentiroso- era grandioso cómo pudo decir todo eso casi de corrido. Kurapika lo miró unos segundos procesando lo que había dicho, la cantidad de alcohol que el pelinegro consumió lo volvían algo inentendible.

Kurapika tomó la hoja arrugada de la mesa y se la metió casi a la boca al pobre hombre. No necesitó de más para entender el punto del rubio.

-así que… ¿por qué maldita sea haces cosas como esas?- Kuruta exigió una explicación

Leorio se sintió acorralado, ¡ah!, pero la realidad era que la vida le estaba plantando al rubio frente a él y no dejaría que, por ningún motivo, él fuese el único perjudicado en la discusión, entonces…

-¿quieres saber por qué?, …es porque eres un maldito Kuruta ingrato y no tienes la decencia de reportarte hacia tus amigos, rechazas las invitaciones que te hacemos, aunque para empezar, conmigo ni siquiera has tenido el decoro de atender una llamada, un mensaje, un e-mail… ¿¡acaso no lo entiendes!? Necesitaba algo que me diera la seguridad de que estabas con vida ¡maldición!, ¿es mucho pedir? No creo que no puedas ni por un inútil segundo dejar tus estúpidas ocupaciones y sobre todo tus excusas de mierda para responder un mensaje y anotar “Leorio estoy bien”, ¡es todo lo que pedía! - todo lo pudo decir de forma entendible, de corrido, había elevado la voz durante la mayor parte del discurso, estaba exasperado y angustiado. Fue cuando su tono cambió, sintió que se le quebraba la voz, pero ni siquiera le importó disimularlo -es… t-todo lo que pedía… Kurapika…- casi se posiciona fetalmente en el sillón, si no fuese porque un Kuruta amargado, irónico, resentido y ahora furioso le devolvió su vómito verbal.

\- entonces es así…- sus ojos se volvieron carmesí, si desde antes ya estaba estallando, ahora estalló con más ganas. Sin embargo, la razón exacta no la pudo identificar en ese instante.

-dices que soy un ingrato, en realidad sé que los soy, lo acepto y no me importa…- hablaba pausado y sin levantar la voz, pero su énfasis estaba tan frío y su fachada estoica emergía por todo su organismo.

-pero tú… tus acciones… simplemente se trata de mero sentido común. Demonios, ¿acaso no te importa tu carrera como cazador?, simplemente no entiendo cómo puedes arriesgarte a perder cosas que no son fáciles de alcanzar, sólo por caprichos idiotas…-

‘Caprichos idiotas’ resonó en la cabeza de Leorio.

-entonces apreciar a tus amigos, tener el deseo de verlos y compartir con ellos, son caprichos idiotas para ti…- no preguntó, Leorio lo afirmó.

-si los agrego junto a mi lista de prioridades, por supuesto que sí, la amistad es el último punto que anotaría en ella, pero, de todos modos, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera lo habría contemplado. – Leorio sintió el impulso de cubrir sus oídos para dejar de escuchar. No lo hizo, Kurapika prosiguió. – cuando tienes responsabilidades debes entender que los sentimentalismos están muy debajo de los objetivos reales de vida. Mi objetivo siempre ha sido y será recuperar los ojos perdidos de mi tribu y eliminar a cada una de las arañas, esa es mi resolución y mi decisión, mi única prioridad. La que no se pospondría y la que no se verá afectada nunca más por nada y mucho menos por nadie ¿Escuchaste?... ¿Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer?, supongo que no lo haces...- negó con la cabeza con brusquedad -… Acabas de perder una oportunidad que valía oro, impulsaba tu crecimiento en cuanto al campo médico corresponde, ahora mismo ese es tu sueño, rechazaste una oportunidad que sólo se da una vez, desperdiciaste la ocasión de pertenecer a un hospital verdaderamente importante y de renombre, además íntimamente ligado a la mismísima asociación de cazadores, ¡¿y la razón?!, lo has hecho por el único y patético motivo de venir a este maldito lugar… conmigo…- lo último lo enfatizó como si le vinieran náuseas al anunciar que él era la razón absoluta del capricho idiota de Leorio.

El pelinegro había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Kurapika con suma atención, pero por alguna razón, cada palabra lo hería más y más, y más… Aún y así…

-No somos iguales, Kurapika…- hasta su borrachera parecía haberse disipado – si yo fuera tú, no colocaría mi clan en la cima de mis prioridades, no teniendo personas que quiero y amo a mi alcance, a una llamada, a un mensaje de distancia…perder esa oportunidad de ORO, como la llamaste, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, me importa un bledo que mis intereses emocionales y personales hayan superado la tolerancia de esa gran institución de la salud. Un médico debe comportarse al nivel humano más elevado que le sea posible. Si un médico no es capaz de entender la importancia de la vida, definitivamente estoy en el sitio correcto- llevó la vista hacia el frente, mostró una inmensa templanza.

Kurapika quedó anonadado por todas esas palabras profesadas.

Sus ojos escarlata seguían activos. Su respiración era brusca y se entrecortaba. Leorio lucía relajado después de lograr ese nivel de catarsis.

Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sus cuatro ojos hacia el frente y clavados sobre esa pantalla de plasma negra gigante.

El hombre más alto se había puesto de pie, acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y se arrodilló con una sola pierna en el piso, ya frente a Kurapika, el nivel del escalón y la estatura de Kurapika aún al estar sentado en el sillón a un pequeño nivel más arriba, justo esa diferencia, jugó un magnifico papel logrando que Leorio y el rubio quedaran alineados para encarar sus miradas.

Unos ojos eran pacíficos y compasivos. Los otros estaban ardiendo en llamas y desbordaban ansiedad acumulada.

La cabeza de Leorio dejó de pensar. Casi se vio a sí mismo como si estuviese en una especie de cinta vieja avanzando hacia adelante en cámara lenta. Sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de Kurapika, lo sostuvo firme cuando Kuruta trató de ocultar su rostro, lo obligó a mirarlo.

Ambos se quedaron sin aliento, la cercanía de sus rostros era mínima.

El mayor comenzó a parecer hipnotizado, se hundió en la belleza de esos ojos rojos intensos. Comenzó a inclinarse peligrosa y lentamente hacia el otro, tuvo la determinante intención de atrapar esos labios, era hoy o no sería nunca, pensó. Kurapika había cerrado los ojos, sus párpados temblaron, volvió a pestañear. Empujó a Leorio logrando que lo único que sucediera fuese que quedara sentado en el desnivel, rompiendo esa cercanía y aumentando la distancia por fin. Kurapika se levantó y dijo.

-deja de jugar, deja de decir frases sin sentido e ilógicas. Ciertamente no somos iguales, y jamás lo seremos. Si piensas que voy a creer en tu discurso cursi sobre la vida, no va por ahí. Yo… - empuño sus manos, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, el rojo por ese motivo resplandeció el doble. Con voz quebrada y tenuemente sollozante añadió. - yo… yo no te puedo considerar prioritario, es por esa razón que te ignoro, yo no te quiero cerca… no necesito a alguien como tú que me distrae. Ciertamente no estás dentro, entiende de una vez que es la única manera en que evitarás ser lastimado. Pero… realmente no lo estoy haciendo yo, lo haces tú mismo, y me, y me… y me ¡ENLODAS EN TUS TONTERÍAS! -

Dicho esto, salió a paso veloz del canta bar.

Leorio cubrió su rostro con sus palmas por unos minutos.

Pesado...

Lento...

Mal… esto estaba mal…

La camarera entró al cabo de unos 20 minutos. Leorio pidió otra copa.

Metió la hoja arrugada a uno de sus bolsillos del saco, cuando sacó la mano, su cartera cayó, se abrió dejando a la vista un rollito de papel. Lo observó. -este número…- exigió la cuenta, pagó y afuera del karaoke decidió marcar el número telefónico. Comenzó a llover. Avanzó.


	11. Capítulo 11

Kurapika había corrido durante una hora y media bajo la lluvia en dirección al departamento. Abrió la puerta y entró remojado. Volteó a ver el reloj, 2:56 am. Pasó al baño a asearse.

Se acurrucó en su cama y veía el reloj de su mesita de noche avanzar. La puerta de entrada no había sonado.

Miró: 3:30 am

Miró: 4:15 am

Miró: 5:05 am

Miró: 6:27 am

Miró: 7:49 am

Miró: 9:14 am

Miró y ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde del día siguiente.

Leorio no volvió, ¿dónde estaba…?

Kurapika pensó en salir a despejarse un poco, pero, sintió que era mejor esperar y asegurarse de que Leorio hubiera vuelto con bien antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. No había dormido absolutamente nada, estar alerta y preocupado, una mala combinación.

Decidió sentarse en su habitación y leer el libro de medicina general. Lo tomó y se sonrió amargamente para sí mismo, pareció más una mueca de dolor, a quién engañaba, no tenía la más mínima intención de leer el maldito libro, pero maldita sea, quería abrirlo y encontrar los apuntes de Leorio, su letra… el subrayado de colores fosforescentes. Su nombre, su nombre y más repeticiones de su nombre.

Se permitió dormir alrededor de unos 45 minutos en su cama, el libro estaba sobre su almohada.

Un ruido vino desde la sala y despertó de golpe. Bajó sus pies descalzos de la cama y caminó hacia la fuente responsable del sonido anterior. Miró desde su puerta y nadie parecía poder abrir todavía. Así que aprovechó para ponerse los zapatos. Finalmente, alguien entró.

Era nada más y nada menos que Leorio. Traje arrugado. Su saco lo arrojó en el sillón. Estaba completamente despeinado. Su ropa parecía estar un poco húmeda todavía. Traía unas ojeras y un hedor a alcohol que bien podría percibirse a mil metros de distancia.

Kurapika se preguntó dónde había estado todo este tiempo. Asumió como lo más seguro que en el bar, o dormido en algún lugar de esas cantinas que tanto abundan en la ciudad de York. Leorio hurgó en los bolsos de su saco, tiró dos papeles blancos justo afuera del bote de basura más cercano, no se regresó a levantarlos para depositarlos adentro. Su teléfono celular sonó, lo encontró en un bolsillo del saco, miró la pantalla y colgó. Segundos después volvió a sonar su celular y volvió a cortar.

Silencio.

Kurapika se quedó todo este tiempo solo mirando a su amigo sin emitir ningún tipo de ruido y menos alguna palabra.

Era como si ambos estuvieran pendientes del otro, pero al mismo tiempo ignorándose por completo.

Quedaba una sensación hostil en el aire.

Quemaba ese aire, de alguna manera.

Se quemaba su garganta al respirar y con las palabras que se quedaban ahogadas dentro de ella.

El ambiente de ese piso parecía una mecha que, si le soplas, se enciende.

Kurapika se apoyó sobre la pared de su habitación, esperando cualquier cosa o simplemente observando.

Leorio por su lado se arrastró pesadamente hasta el baño decidido a tomar una ducha caliente.

Cuando Leorio pasó al baño y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Kurapika respiró mejor. Se movió y se dispuso a ocupar el sillón de la sala.

Al parecer sería un baño largo.

6:02 pm indicaba la hora exacta.

Kurapika se encogió de piernas y hombros sobre el sillón, y cuando creyó que podría sumergirse en sus cavilaciones, el teléfono sonó de nuevo, esta vez fue el vibrador.

BRRR BRRR BRRR

Kurapika ignoró.

Pero un minuto después de nuevo ese sonido.

BRRR BRRR BRRR

En cuanto dejó de vibrar, inmediatamente y por tercera vez vibró.

BRRR BRRR BRRR

Ahora su curiosidad estaba pasando factura, se estiró para alcanzar el móvil, que para su sorpresa vibraba por cuarta vez consecutiva. Sea quien fuera el hablante, sí que tenía urgencia de localizar a Leorio. Por un momento Kurapika se vio en su mente a sí mismo dejando pasar las llamadas, los mensajes y los e-mails de su alto amigo.

Cuando miró la pantalla, sólo vio un número, el contacto no estaba guardado, ¿quién rayos podría ser? Kurapika más rápido que lento presionó el botón azul. Colocó el aparto en su oído y se silenció.

La voz de una mujer, aparentemente fingiendo… un sonido obsceno.

Después de emitir ese sonido desagradable preguntó: -¿Leorio?-

Kurapika contuvo la respiración, La mujer continuó su discurso.

-vamos guapo, pensé que eras un caballero, ¿estás ahí?, responde, ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo esta noche?

Kurapika abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Pensaste sobre la propuesta de hacer ese trío? , prometiste darme una respuesta. ¿Acaso eres de ese tipo de hombres que sólo buscan consuelo y se van al carajo?-

Kurapika colgó…

Por inercia sus dedos llevaron las opciones del móvil a la bandeja de mensajes.

Un mensaje de ayer estaba enviado, Leorio había enviado un mensaje. Ayer por la noche.

MENSAJE:

“ Hey, le diste tu número a mi amigo, sobre la agencia. Márcame. Asumo que sabes qué es lo que busco. Sólo eso. Hazlo si no hay problema”

Bueno, en realidad el mensaje estaba pésimo, la ortografía y las palabras estaban del asco. Obviamente fue enviado por un Leorio borracho.

Kurapika dejó el celular a un lado y se volvió a encoger de piernas y hombros sobre el sillón. “Leorio se había acostado con esa mujer…” se dijo. “por esa razón no había vuelto…” se volvió a decir.

Su mente quiso apartar todos los pensamientos posibles y vaciar su cabeza justo ahora.

Algo dentro de su pecho se sintió comprimirse. La presión crecía y se volvía cada vez más insoportable ese sentimiento.

Respiró profundo y trató de despejar su mente. Sin resultado positivo.

¿Se puede olvidar lo que duele? Se preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Fue a su habitación y se vistió.

Cargó su cartera, una chamarra. Se colocó su traje negro, ese parecido al blanco con verde de entrenamiento que solía usar bajo su tabardo.

Cuando Kurapika posó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta de salida, Leorio salió del baño sin camisa, sólo una toalla a la cintura. Antes de que el Kuruta pudiese salir. Lo interrogó.

-¿A dónde irás?- caminando en dirección de su rubio amigo.

\- no lo sé. A donde sea será igual- sin mirar atrás respondió y siguió.

La puerta de la entrada cerró.

No sabía a dónde ir. Caminó un rato y a eso de las 8:08 decidió colarse a un bar de mala muerte que se cruzó por su semblante inexpresivo.

Leorio se duchó, se sentía relajado. Limpio y la resaca por fin había cesado.

Rememoró poco sus flashazos de ayer. Eran recuerdos cortos y confusos. A grandes rasgos pensó en el Karaoke, lo bien que lo estaban pasando, hasta que Kurapika empezó a retarlo, luego la pelea, algunas partes de ella, luego… un mensaje, unas llamadas y sorpresa, ya se encontraba en la cama de esa mujer. Hicieron algunas cosas, pero no recordaba con frescura, y realmente estaba mejor así. Fue un delirio e impulso de un hombre cobarde y briago.

Cuando era estudiante de medicina, llegó a salir con varias chicas. Pero siempre había sido un caballero a pesar de toda su carga hormonal.

Tuvo relaciones íntimas con seis señoritas. Pero no sólo era eso, era todo lo que conllevaba. De una u otra forma intentaron hacer las cosas bien, pero Leorio no daba el ancho. Entre ocupaciones, su estudio, demás responsabilidades, luego el hospital. Imposible, el tiempo fue un rival.

Recordó la vez con Anieth, chica bajita, delgada, exuberantes pechos, su trasero no era muy llamativo que digamos, pero besaba muy bien. Su melena color oro hasta la cintura. Era una mujer sensible, inteligente, su sonrisa radiante, inocente, leal, sincera. Pero a pesar de sus innumerables cualidades, la había embarrado como a las demás. La diferencia fue que ella fue la penúltima y con quien tuvo una revelación poco normal. Era día de lluvia y acordaron comer juntos en el departamento del hombre. Comieron, vieron película e incluso cenaron. Anieth aceptó dormir en casa de Leorio por aquello de la lluvia torrencial, sí que estaba pesado el clima. Obviamente no pudieron dormir, entre besos y acercamientos cada vez menos inocentes terminaron en la cama de Leorio. Cuando Leorio estaba a punto de venirse, la chica pronunció su nombre, pero a él se le escapó otro, y no era el de ella. La noche que parecía llevar a algo bueno, se convirtió en un campo minado de dudas y explicaciones.

Al final… Leorio optó por aceptar que no tenía intención de manejar realmente un compromiso. No podía, y quería ser sincero antes de que alguien pudiera salir lastimado. Anieth simplemente escuchó y al parecer entendió o logró entender a Leorio. Después de todo él jamás le había prometido más que eso y no estaba siendo utilizada o engañada de ningún modo.

El incidente quedó al aire, cómo le explicaba a la fémina que el nombre pertenecía a una amistad, y peor aún, esa persona no era una chica, sino todo lo contrario.

Esa noche Leorio acunó un sentimiento impotente e incomprensible en su corazón. Trató de ignorar la cuestión. Pero en su intento número seis de conquistar a otra chica de su facultad, volvió a fallar. No del modo en que lo había logrado con Anieth. En esa ocasión sus dudas afloraron como ríos desbocados y al primer indicio de inundación, él cedió.

El tiempo pasó entre llamadas y mensajes que jamás fueron correspondidos, semanas enteras esperando y conservando la esperanza de escuchar su voz.

El tiempo dio frutos en cuanto a su carrera profesional, pero en su día siempre al final, cuando la sombra tocaba el horizonte, le hacía falta algo…

Un día, no hace mucho de la fecha actual, recibió el mensaje de aquella persona que solo podía ver en sus sueños.

Le planteó verse, era una oportunidad que evidentemente no pensaba posponer y mucho menos rechazar. Se las arreglaría para verlo, sin importar lo demás.

No importaba nada si no podía verle.

Todo estaba colapsando por partes. Necesitaba llenarse de su presencia y habiendo pasado tiempo a su lado. Sería posible regresar a la guerra abastecido de… amor.

Si levantar ruinas colapsadas en su campo de batalla era necesario al momento de volver, lo haría. Empezaría desde abajo, después de todo, confiaba que tendría la fuerza necesaria.


	12. Capítulo 12

Kurapika no tenía ni idea de cuál era su resistencia ante el efecto del alcohol ni qué limite en su sistema estaba preestablecido.

Eran las 10:20 pm, había ya estado vario rato embriagándose con una y otra bebida que le llamaba la atención. Incluso algunos tipos le habían obsequiado algunos tragos, como siempre, confundiéndolo con una mujer.

Algunos se arrepentían de haberle mandado algo, y otros simplemente aceptaron que su belleza era innegable. No es que hubieran sido tantos los admiradores que tenía, si acaso contó cuatro, luego no supo si avanzó el conteo porque ya no le importaba recordar a las matemáticas. Incluso un hombre le ofreció un cigarrillo y mientras conversaban sobre las subastas de York, continuó fumando con él hasta arrasar con 6 cigarrillos gratis.

Se quedó dormido alrededor de media hora sobre su mesa, aunque no había abandonado un leve estado de alerta de todos modos.

Pasaban de las once de la noche y pensó que era suficiente, tanta autocompasión lo hacía sentir enfermo. Eso o era el mareo por el consumo de alcohol lo que le provocaba cierta incomodidad nauseabunda.

Por unos veinte minutos más que pasó en esa mesa, estuvo tratando de mantenerse relajado y concentrado, esperando volver a la conciencia un poco, sólo un poco, para permitirse tornar el camino correcto hacia su departamento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leorio se la pasó inquieto y echando un ojo al reloj cada cierto tiempo.

Eran las 11 pm en punto cuando estuvo seguro de que no sería capaz de continuar ahí simplemente esperando a que el Kuruta regresara. De antemano sabía que Kurapika era fuerte y temible, si no lo iba saber él, le tenía temor a su temperamento y a sus golpes furiosos, sobre todo los que terminaban sobre su rostro.

Entonces fue que se apresuró, se colocó un abrigo, hacía frío allá afuera. Y parecía que el cielo quería derramarse en torrencial como el día anterior. Tomó una sombrilla y salió a buscar en sabrá Dios qué lugares.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Leorio regresó cerca de la 1 de la mañana al departamento sin noticias de Kurapika. De todos fue inútil llamarlo a su celular, ya que él lo había dejado en su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de entrada, se retiró el abrigo, abrazándose a sí mismo en busca de calor, el clima estaba helado. Colgó el paraguas cerca de la entrada estaba levemente húmedo. La tormenta apenas había dado comienzo, por suerte ya estaba en casa. Con un nudo atravesando su garganta cayó en cuenta de que Kurapika no había vuelto a casa.

Pensó en preparar un café o un té caliente, pero se sintió sin ánimos, así que se coló hacia el baño, lavó su cara, cepilló sus dientes. Trasladándose finalmente hasta su cuarto. Cerró la puerta para amortiguar el frío que se estaba colando por ahí. Con pesadez sobre sus ojos, hombros y espalda se acostó sobre su cama. Miró el techo durante unos minutos, aunque parecieron décadas. Sonrió burlándose de su persona. Seguro estaba exagerando.

Estaba casi con su mente en blanco evitando rumiar sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Escuchó la ventana y puerta del balcón. Se impulsó con suavidad para incorporarse, quedó justo en la parte alta de su cama. Afiló la vista hacia las cortinas del dichoso balcón y vio algo que destelló en medio de la oscuridad. Era rojo… la luz… era brillante…. Justo eso, ‘ojos escarlata.’

Leorio tuvo que parpadear unas cinco veces más para definir por completo la silueta. Pero sin duda era él. El Kuruta, llevaba esa ropa con la que lo vio salir, su traje como de entrenamiento color negro. La cortina se movió otro poco y el cuerpo de Kuruta ya había avanzado unos dos o tres pasos hacia el ahora desubicado Leorio Paladiknight.

Leorio estiró su brazo izquierdo y prendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche. La luz era opaca y demasiado tenue. No supo si el Kuruta había estado en el balcón desde que el médico llegó a la casa, o si había saltado hasta ahí y apenas estaba llegando del frío de la calle.

Cuando el moreno se alejó de sus especulaciones, tuvo la intención de preguntarle a Kurapika dónde había estado, pero antes de poder articular alguna palabra o frase, llegó de golpe un olor familiar, a decir verdad, dos olores. Kurapika había bebido, el olor a alcohol lo delató. Por otro lado, estaba impregnado en él otro olor, pero el mayor optó por ignorarlo, al menos por ahora.

De todos modos, cuando Leorio prendió la luz, a pesar de que no servía de mucho, mejoró la manera en que pudo contemplar el rostro de Kurapika, un pequeño rayo de asociación llegó a su cabeza y si no se equivocaba, la mirada del rubio estaba algo diferente. Brillaba con ese matiz escarlata en ella, pero se veía mucho más despierta, sus pupilas estaban excesivamente dilatadas. Si pudo describir la mirada de alguna forma, podría catalogarla como que estaba en una especie de trance hipnótico.

-Kurapika- dijo, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Entonces el rubio caminó hacia donde Leorio y se postró al pie de su cama. Entrecerró sus ojos fuego y sonrió muy apenas. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, pero es casi como si fuese nada. Lo que sucede es que estaba demasiado extraño y Leorio lo observó muy cuidadosamente, se concentró de tal manera que percibió esos pequeños gestos y movimientos de Kuruta, tan sublimes.

-oye, Kurapika- el chico de melena azabache intentó llamar nuevamente al Kuruta, pero esta vez Kurapika colocó ambas manos sobre el colchón y con una elegancia y movimiento casi gatuno se movió, postrándose sobre la cama, Leorio sintió desde su posición un leve movimiento de la cama en general. La forma en que Kurapika estaba era como a horcajadas, pero con las rodillas flexionadas y los pies los recorrió hacia atrás, en posición como de “ranita”. Sus brazos estaban totalmente estirados desde sus hombros hasta sus manos, rígidos, apoyados en la cama frente a él. Leorio que había permanecido en la misma postura, es decir, sentado en la cabecera, tradujo la posición del menor como “provocativa”. Luego él negó con su cabeza moviéndola hacia los lados, ordenándose sacar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente.

Para la sorpresa de Leorio, Kurapika elevó sus manos y las llevó al cuello de su camisa, con movimientos pausados y sugerentes comenzó a desabrochar su ropa, corrió una cinta y su pecho blanco quedó al descubierto, luego llevó su camiseta hacia atrás y la dejó que de deslizara desde sus hombros, las mangas de deslizaron por sus brazos y finalmente por sus muñecas, su prenda cayó hacia atrás en el piso.

Después de encontrarse al filo del pie del colchón en la posición anterior a horcajadas y habiendo abandonado la parte superior de su vestimenta. Comenzó a deslizarse ‘gateando’ pausadamente, acercándose a Leorio.

Realmente parecía un gato que se deslizaba con elegancia.

La reacción primera de Leorio fue estremecerse y cuando Kurapika estuvo lo más cerca posible, colocó sus manos en las caderas de Leorio, imprimiendo fuerza en ellas. Específicamente Kurapika apoyó parte de su peso en el mayor.

Leorio miró a Kurapika directamente a los ojos y por un momento se dejó perder en ese mar escarlata inmenso.

Salió de su trance cuando unas manos se dirigieron directamente al cierre de su pantalón. Intentando desatarlo.

Leorio llevó sus manos hacia abajo para detener a Kurapika.

-¿no te gusta así?- Kurapika por fin habló y dirigió una mirada suspensiva

-Kurapika, estás ebrio, no tienes el control de tus cinco senti…-

Pero Kurapika silencio a Leorio cuando presionó sus labios contra los de él.

En ese instante la razón de Leorio lo abandonó, las manos de Leorio atraparon el rostro de Kurapika y lo atrajo más, profundizando el beso.

Kurapika movió sus manos y brazos, los deslizó detrás de la nuca del otro. Se aferró a Leorio en ese movimiento.

Leorio sintió que necesitaba respirar y se separó de Kurapika.

Cuando Leorio abandonó el beso, mantuvo los ojos en los labios del Kuruta y cuando se percató de que había entreabierto la boca lo volvió a besar repentinamente, esta vez explorando su interior con la lengua.

El chico se estremeció al principio, dejando escapar un leve gemido.

Intentó introducir su lengua a la boca de Leorio también y eso desencadenó una guerra entre ambas lenguas, besos húmedos y más profundos.

El hombre más grande tomó a Kurapika con ambas manos por la cintura, el rubio facilitando el trabajo de su compañero, se permitió mover, quedando sentado sobre el regazo del otro, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Leorio.

Continuaron con besos apasionados, cada vez más intensos y longevos. Los únicos momentos en los que se separaban era para tomar aire.

Kurapika comenzó a mover rítmicamente sus caderas sobre Leorio , cada vez que bajaba rozaba el miembro del mayor ahora erecto bajo su pantalón y su ropa interior.

Ambos estaban lo suficientemente excitados y extasiados entre besos, caricias y ahora con ese contacto de sus virilidades.

El miembro de Kurapika de igual manera estaba erecto, Leorio lo rozó con la mano por encima de su ropa, provocando que el Kuruta sintiera prisa por quitarle la camisa.

Desabotonando la camisa del mayor con suavidad y paciencia, logró que el otro entrara en un estado de ansiedad, exigiendo los besos húmedos del Kuruta mientras este continuaba intentando deshacerse de esa molesta camisa.

Se separó de él haciendo que con un movimiento este elevara sus brazos, finalmente logró deshacerse de la camisa.

Kurapika empujó a Leorio levemente hacia atrás, indicándole que se recostara y este se subió sobre él. Deslizó sus manos suavemente sobre el pecho ahora desnudo, haciéndolo estremecer. Se inclinó para besar sus labios tiernamente y de deslizó hacia abajo en búsqueda del pantalón de Leorio. Cuando el rubio logró desabrocharle el pantalón, Leorio intervino para ayudar a deshacerse de él, mientras tanto Kurapika se deshacía del suyo, a la par.

-Leorio…- el nombre de Leorio sonaba tan bien en los labios del rubio.

Ver a Kurapika totalmente desnudo, su cuerpo pálido como si fuese nieve, sus ojos aún brillando escarlata puro, sus caderas, su abdomen, en general su complexión exquisita y torneada, era más satisfactorio que en sus sueños. “La realidad supera los sueños.” Pensó

-¿quieres hacerlo primero o lo hago yo?- Kurapika preguntó de repente

Leorio abrió grandes los ojos ante la pregunta tan repentina. No cabía ninguna duda, Kurapika no estaba en sus cabales.

Kurapika dirigió sus manos hacia la masculinidad de su compañero, quien se estremeció y gimió placenteramente al contacto. Las manos de Kurapika estaban frías y eran delicadas, su roce era suave y lo estremecía sentirlo maniobrar. Con sus dedos recorrió la erección de Leorio desde arriba hacia abajo, y luego de abajo hacia arriba.

Leorio emitía gemidos pausados, estaba disfrutando la manera en que el Kuruta lo marturbaba.

Más adelante, atrapó el miembro de Leorio entre sus dos manos, cubriéndolo totalmente, maniobrando torpe y de forma agresiva, obtuvo un gemido doloroso de parte del mayor

-pérdón…-

Ese espasmo junto a la disculpa de Kurapika hizo que Leorio enfocara su mente una vez más y pensara en lo que estaba sucediendo con más conciencia.

Sintió que Kurapika se había vuelto a montar sobre él, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran enviando una sensación eléctrica repleta de placer a su cabeza. Kurapika sintió algo similar.

El mayor se zafó un momento de Kurapika, ambos medio se sentaron, Leorio bajó su rostro y comenzó a besar el hombro de Kuruta, luego su pecho, bajó con pequeños besos húmedos y mordidas moderadas. Se detuvo en un pezón del rubio haciéndolo estremecer y jadeando por más. Cuando su boca se dirigió al otro pezón, su mano jugó con el anterior. Kurapika gimió y dejó escapar suspiros presurosos.

La respiración de Kurapika a estas alturas era tan irregular, gemía, aspiraba por aire, extasiado y complacido.

Leorio dejó el pecho de Kurapika y en un movimiento rotativo, cambió de posición, ahora el rubio estaba recostado y boca arriba

Se inclinó y besó la oreja del chico ojirojo, luego se apoderó de su cuello.

Kurapika se estremeció de sobremanera cuando Leorio interactuaba con su cuello y sus orejas.

El mayor tomó nota mental, Kurapika era mayormente sensible en estas zonas.

Mientras Leorio besaba el cuello, oreja, también pecho del rubio, este deslizó invasivamente la mano hacia el miembro de Leorio, continuando con la masturbación que había dejado inconclusa, entonces Leorio hizo lo mismo, bajó una de sus manos a la virilidad de Kuruta e hizo ese movimiento típico de arriba hacia abajo con la palma entera de la mano

Kurapika dejaba escapar gemidos y pequeñas exhalaciones, casi gritaba, pero se mordía el labio para evitarlo

Después de un momento en el que Leorio masturbaba al Kuruta, a casi nada de llegar al punto más alto del clímax, tal rubio lo detuvo

-¿pasa algo?- lo miró preocupado

De un momento a otro Kurapika pareció cohibido.

Leorio retiró su peso del cuerpo de Kurapika, se apoyó sobre sus brazos extendidos y lo miró en busca de alguna respuesta...


	13. Capítulo 13

Afuera llovía ligeramente, la temperatura en el clima estaba bajando cada vez más. La habitación se sentía algo fría. Finalmente, ambos lograron controlar su respiración, habían estado tan agitados minutos antes.

-Leorio…- instintivamente sintió el impulso de correr, encontrar un lugar para poder esconderse

\- ¿sí? - el hombre sonó calmado

-creo que, ya no estoy tan… desinhibido. – su rostro se llenó de rubor y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza

-supongo-

El mayor se incorporó mientras Kurapika hacía lo mismo y tomaba la sábana para cubrir su piel expuesta

Leorio lo miró de reojo y suspiró con resignación.

-¿estás molesto?- sus ojos habían vuelto a su color normal, su mirada era penetrante y sumisa

Leorio se sorprendió por aquel cuestionamiento. Giró su cuerpo quedando sentado de frente al rubio.

Kurapika se sonrojó otro poco, Leorio estaba totalmente desnudo todavía.

\- ¿debería? -

-y-yo… no lo sé… -

Por algún motivo Kurapika parecía estar disculpándose, sonaba como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-lo que sí, es que estoy un poco desilusionado, es todo. -

-¿desilusionado?, ¿ es culpa mía?-

Leorio enterneció la mirada

-no es culpa de nadie. De todos modos, si tuviera que haber alguno con culpa, sería yo. -

El rubio lo miró desconcertado, sus ojos ahora parecían albergar bastantes preguntas

-Esto era algo que quería, sabes. - Leorio bajó la mirada apenado, colocó su mano detrás, en su cabello -quería saber cómo era besarte, acariciarte. Cada uno de esos sueños eran aterradoramente sugestivos. - lo último pareció decirlo con un énfasis retórico - Cuando te detuviste acabó mi fantasía… quiero decir, jamás debí aceptarte. Tus acciones estaban totalmente inducidas por el alcohol. Si hay alguien que debe sentirse culpable soy yo, por haberme aprovechado de eso. –

-Leorio- dijo, pero el otro lo hiso callar

-has estado en mis sueños durante tanto tiempo. Era un tema que buscaba olvidar, pero por otro lado deseaba entenderlo. Y ayer…-

-Leorio…-

-Deja que termine, Kurapika. Todavía no lo hago- el hombre se mordió el labio inferior y tomó aire. – Ayer me rompiste el corazón, ¿sabes?-

Los ojos de Kurapika se habían cristalizado un poco, sus labios se cerraron con presión sobre una línea, Leorio ocultó bastante bien que se había exaltado un poco por la reacción de su compañero

-Pero, por otro lado. Tú siempre eres así. Debo estar acostumbrado a eso. Me gustas tal y como eres, no tengo la más mínima intención de hacer que cambies. -

-yo…- Leorio esperó para escuchar al Kuruta

-Leorio yo… no entiendo nada…-

\- dije que me gustas como eres-

-entiendo esa parte. Quiero decir… lo que no entiendo es… es a mí-

El mayor soltó un suspiro y una risa irónica suave, mientras pensó en lanzar la siguiente pregunta

-¿por qué bebiste tanto?

Kurapika levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos

-yo… yo tampoco lo sé…-

-mmmh….- colocando una mano sobre su barbilla, elevó los ojos y se mostró pensativo

\- me cuesta trabajo procesar todo esto. Kurapika el que siempre tiene la respuesta correcta hacia todo no sabe nada.-

El rubio no supo si sentirse ofendido

-mira, no es tan difícil, simplemente debes dejarte llevar por tus pensamientos y tus emociones. Por otro lado, supongo que hay varias partes para entenderlas... –

Leorio estaba diciendo cosas incomprensibles, ahora con sus explicaciones vagas y desordenadas estaba confundiéndolo más.

Tomó una mano de Kurapika, su reacción fue sonrojarse más (si eso es humanamente posible). El otro hombre entrelazó sus dedos suavemente.

-durante mucho tiempo estuve esperando respuestas, lo curioso es que con estos días aquí, he logrado trabajar en ellas, quizá no lo estaba haciendo conscientemente, pero he pensado bastante y la verdad es que ya estoy cansado de hacerlo. En cuanto te metiste a mi cama dejé de hacerme el tonto. Sé que te deseo y sé que pienso bastante en ti. También sé que estoy ansioso y desesperado por escucharte, verte y tenerte cerca, porque por tanto tiempo el único lugar donde te había encontrado estaba solo en mis sueños. Me gustas, Kurapika… y mucho… no quiero malentiendas mis palabras, no sólo quiero tener sexo contigo. Quiero tenerlo todo. – Finalizó y penetro los ojos del Kuruta con la mirada

Meneó sus ojos de un lado a otro buscando quién sabe qué, su rostro estaba todavía muy rojo y su mano que estaba siendo sostenida por el médico se estiró para retirarse, pero el otro la retuvo. Se sintió atrapado. Su corazón acelerado empezó a golpear contra su pecho con bastante fuerza.

Contuvo la respiración, dejó de pensar. Su reacción fue inclinarse y plantar un beso tímido, húmedo y tierno en los labios del otro hombre.

Leorio acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos. Kurapika lo besó. Se sentía bien, pero, por otro lado, no había escuchado ninguna palabra de la contraparte. Se separaron, frente a frente era su posición, aunque realmente no se miraban.

Leorio colocó sus manos en los hombros de Kurapika.

-¿No piensas decir algo?-

Hubo un largo silencio. La lluvia se escuchaba al exterior. Relámpagos intermitentes iluminaban la habitación y a las figuras sentadas en la cama.


	14. Capítulo 14

-Leorio… yo…- decidió mirar hacia los ojos del otro. – yo no sé qué decir. Realmente…- pausó , aspiró profundo, movió sus pupilas como si buscara las palabras que necesitaba – yo me siento extraño… nunca antes me había sentido así. Me asusta…-

Leorio bajó las manos de los hombros del rubio y relajó su cuerpo, se había tensionado hace unos segundos.

-…puedo admitir que también he pensado en ti, por eso no quería verte… entre más pensaba me sentía peor. Mi objetivo es recuperar los ojos de mi tribu, no importa a qué costo. También tengo que preocuparme por esas arañas, no puedo permitir que sigan libres, por lo que espero que entiendas que son objetivos que no puedo abandonar. Debo atrapar a cada uno de los miembros del genei ryodan, debo recuperar los 36 pares de ojos escarlata, es algo que prometí hace años. No asumo que mi gente pueda descansar en paz si no lo logro como lo propuse aquel día. Aún escucho sus gritos, sus cuencas vacías están ahí, no me es posible ignorar tal cosa –

-Kurapika… -

-¡No puedo estar cerca de ti!, no quiero… - negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron entre su flequillo.

-estaré preocupado siempre. No podría concentrarme como es debido. Y paulatinamente, estaría demandando más tiempo para estar a tu lado. Mi corazón se acelera y se detiene cuando estás cerca. Tus estúpidos garabatos con mi nombre me hacían feliz… -

Leorio sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, sus dientes se apretaron y forzaron el cierre de su boca. Su pecho se llenaba de aire caliente, se oprimía.

“¿Es esto… es así como se siente un rechazo?” pensó.

-Simplemente no podría estar a tu lado, es por mi propio bien. Mi decisión se sustenta en base al éxito de mis objetivos principales. Te había dicho que jamás antepondría a nadie en mi lista de prioridades, ¿no…?- Kurapika vio cómo una lágrima del hombre se asomó por el rabillo de su ojo derecho y se deslizó pesadamente por su mejilla. Él con tierno roce del dorso de su mano la hizo desaparecer, giró su mano y la posó sobre el rostro del mayor.

\- L-lo… siento mucho, Leorio, lo que dije es cierto. No te puedo priorizar. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Cuando capturaron a Gon y a Killua fue una pesadilla, no estaba en mis planes tener que ceder, me vi acorralado al tener dos deseos simultáneamente. Lidiar con mis sentimientos hacia ustedes y con mi sentimiento de odio y venganza, esa resultó ser una situación que a duras penas fui capaz de manejar… eran completamente incompatibles. Elegí… a mis amigos… Fueron mi prioridad esa vez. Pero no deseo que vuelva a ocurrir, nunca… - acarició con cariño la mejilla de Leorio mientras lo miraba compasivo.

-debo concentrarme en mis asuntos todavía... No necesito distracciones... Si te dejo entrar en mi vida, n-no podré… L-leorio…- su voz tembló, y balbuceó las últimas palabras, entrecortadas… los ojos de Kurapika comenzaron a derramar lagrimas silenciosas, gota tras gota resbalaba por sus mejillas. Sus ojos suplicaban a Leorio por alguna razón.

Lo escuché. Sus palabras me atravesaban con crueldad. Dolían…

Lo miraba y mis ojos querían llorar…

Lo miraba y me sentía tan… triste.

Continuaba escuchando…

Lo miraba y no tenía dudas.

Yo lo quiero…

Pero…

Pero estar con él es una fantasía.

¿Siempre lo ha sido?

Si… siempre…

Si…

Leorio se enterneció y se preocupó cuando Kurapika comenzó a llorar, luego a sollozar, su llanto se intensificaba cada segundo. Empezó su cuerpo a mostrar pequeños espasmos. Si hablaba, le costaba mucho. Se cubrió la cara avergonzado, no podía parar de llorar. El mayor lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo acurrucó contra él. Consolándolo. Y escuchaba.

-Leorio… de verdad no puedo… tiene que ser así. No puedo elegirte. No quiero mientras tengo que hacer esto… no soy una persona que pueda tenerlo todo y sepa cómo cuidarlo… después de todo… estoy solo… - gemía mientras lloraba

-no lo estás-

-si… estoy solo…- y lloraba más... elevando su voz.

-Kurapika…- aún lo contenía en su abrazo, se mantuvo sereno.

\- estoy solo, Leorio, no dejaré entrar a nadie. Por eso… estoy solo…-

\- puedes cambiar de opinión, ¿sabías…? -

\- lo sé… -

-eso es bueno…-

-duele… me duele mucho…-

-lo sé…- “a mí también” pensó.

Un silencio que parecía eterno los rodeaba. El mayor mantuvo su abrazo protector, Kurapika se dejó contener, sollozando todavía, aunque en menor intensidad.

Los minutos pasaron con pesadez. Las figuras sobre la cama se iluminaban todavía con los relámpagos azules. Pasado vario rato el rubio se tranquilizó.

El más alto apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kurapika, también la acarició, enredaba y deslizaba sus dedos alisando y despeinando los rubios cabellos, respirando su olor. Era un aroma dulce. No utilizaba perfume como él, pero su enjuague de cabello o quizá ¿utilizaba una crema para peinar?, quién sabe, pero olía bien, siempre olía bien, a frutas ¿o a flores?, olía a algo que le gustaba, ese olor lo embriagaba.

-mañana es nuestro último día aquí… ¿quieres hacer algo? - se animó a preguntar el pelinegro

-realmente yo… yo preferiría regresar mañana…-

-de acuerdo. Compraremos tu boleto…-

-gracias…-

\- oye… -

-¿mh?-

-¿hay alguna forma para que cambies de opinión? –

Silencio.

-…- Kurapika no respondió.

-es decir… yo… yo me refiero a mañana. Quedarte mañana todavía. Si acaso hay algo que aún quieras hacer, nosotros podríamos… ya sabes, pasear el último día de nuestras vacaciones aquí como lo haríamos desde un principio. Yo aún quisiera aprovechar el día de mañana para hacer algo juntos. Tengo un sitio al que no me gustaría dejar de ir. Quién sabe cuándo pueda regresar a York. ¿qué dices? -

-Leorio…-

-¿Kurapika?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Y Leorio entendió…

-entiendo…-

-mañana regresaré. Por la mañana iré a comprar mi boleto de vuelo.-

-…-

-no tienes por qué regresar tú todavía. Aprovecha el último día y ve a donde quieres ir. No debes coartar tus planes o deseos por culpa de los demás-

-odio tener que admitirlo… pero tienes razón. - se sonrió a sí mismo amargamente

-Leorio…-

-¿si?-

\- …hay algo que todavía quiero hacer-

-¿de verdad?, ¿qué es?- El más alto se inquietó y preguntó curioso

Kurapika guardó silencio por un momento.

-eso es…- rompió el abrazo que hasta ahora había durado demasiado tiempo y retrocedió un poco con su cuerpo.

Sentados frente a frente, la mirada de Kurapika se posó en la de Leorio, parecía que Kurapika estaba tratando de decir algo, pero dudaba si hacerlo o no.

-puedes decirme lo que sea, no hay problema- instó para animarlo a hablar

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló. Negó nervioso moviendo cómicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. El mayor sonrió divertido.

-no te preocupes, en serio, sólo dilo-

\- es… - vaciló.

Con suma torpeza depositó un tímido beso en los labios de Leorio.

El pelinegro no se lo esperaba. Pero cedió cerrando los ojos, rodeando la cintura de Kurapika con un brazo, lo acercó.

El rostro de Kurapika estaba encendido, hasta él mismo se sorprendió por haber tomado tal iniciativa. Su mente se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo esto, ¿por qué después de todo lo que dijo?

Sin embargo, se reprendió mentalmente, hizo un esfuerzo por detener sus pensamientos y apagar su mente, “al menos sólo por esta noche”, se dijo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Después del primer beso perpetrado por el rubio, siguieron más besos. Cada beso era más intenso que el anterior. Sus bocas se abrieron y dieron paso a sus lenguas. Jugueteaba una lengua con la otra liberando a su paso espasmos de placer. Los dos cuerpos se estremecían por las sensaciones que los recorrían.

Las manos se posaban sobre la espalda del otro, por sus abdómenes, por sus brazos, sus piernas, sus muslos. Caricias recorrieron mutuamente sus cuerpos. Cada roce los encendía. El rubio sentía que su cuerpo se excitaba más y más, pedía más. Leorio también pedía más.

Kurapika dejó los labios de Leorio y este aprovechó para reclamar aire.

Kurapika volvió primero a la acción y lamió el pecho del mayor, deslizó su lengua sensualmente, complaciendo. Lamió los pezones a su paso. Succionó. Besó.

Gemidos y ruidos emitidos por ambos chicos inundaban la habitación.

Rodaron por la cama cambiando posiciones, moviéndose según la intención. Minutos Leorio estaba abajo, en otros, Kurapika. Se acariciaban y besaban continuamente.

Leorio acarició el miembro del Kuruta, éste jadeó, una sensación intensa. Le gustaba.

Leorio continuó masajeando la erección de su compañero variando el ritmo, cambiaba las caricias de dirección, unas suaves, otras con más presión. El otro lo disfrutaba, gemía, también emitía sonidos extraños que a Leorio le complacía escuchar y que lo invitaban a continuar.

Kurapika con las manos en los hombros de Leorio se aferraba a él, su bajo vientre se inundaba de calor, un calor que se contraía y se aflojaba. Leorio cambió la atención de sus manos y la dirigió a la espalda del otro, las deslizó entre caricia y caricia bajando cada vez más por el torso, acariciando los glúteos de Kurapika, presionó como en un agarre y lo obligó a sentarse sobre él. Ambos sentados y frente a frente se besaban con pasión. Las piernas de Kurapika rodeaban al otro, apretando por los lados, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se aproximaran más con la presión ejercida.

El roce de sus cuerpos resultaba pasional.

Leorio sentía con plenitud el menudo cuerpo de su amante fusionado con el suyo. Parecía tan frágil, era tan delgado, su piel suave.

Kurapika tenía la impresión de que ahora el cuerpo de Leorio lucía más fuerte de lo que parecía, comparado con el suyo, ese cuerpo era ancho, con músculos bien definidos, su piel era algo áspera… y estaba peludo “se sintió divertido al pensar lo último”.

Aún en la misma posición, sentados frente a frente, después de separarse de un beso profundo y largo que dejó ver un hilo de saliva. Kurapika tomando una de las manos de Leorio y acercándola a su boca, comenzó a lamer la punta de sus dedos, luego, Leorio empujó un poco hacia la cavidad acuosa de su amigo, Kurapika succionó y los lamió enteros, humedeciéndolos.

Se miraron deseosos. El pelinegro retiró su mano de la boca de Kurapika y lo miró buscando aprobación. La encontró. Leorio tomando el control, hizo que Kurapika se acostara de espaldas sobre la cama, se encajó entre sus piernas y se posicionó sobre él. Dirigió su mano húmeda hacia la entrada del Kuruta, rozando primero. Su compañero se estremeció. Por unos segundos deslizó sus dedos por el área, con calma y suavidad. Luego intentó adentrar un dedo en la cavidad. Logró que Kurapika se estremeciera una vez más, buscó ver su rostro, observó que el rubio jadeaba, pero parecía relajado. Prosiguió.

Uno de sus dedos se hundió en la entrada del menor, comenzó a moverlo en círculos.

Kurapika había apretado los ojos al sentir el dedo penetrar en él. De sus labios escapó un pequeño gemido.

Leorio continuó para adentrar un segundo dedo, luego un tercero. Ejecutaba movimientos circulares y de tijera con la finalidad de dilatar la entrada de su amigo.

Gemidos y sonidos que anunciaban placer eran emitidos por Kuruta y el muchacho de cabello azabache.

Pasados algunos minutos decidió que Kurapika debía estar ya lo suficientemente dilatado para seguir adelante.

Leorio llevó sus caderas un poco hacia abajo y posicionó su miembro totalmente erecto fuera de la entrada de Kurapika. Antes de comenzar, llevó las piernas de Kuruta sobre sus hombros.

-esto facilitará las cosas-

-¿ehh..?- Kurapika balbuceó con nerviosismo. Esperó el próximo movimiento de su amigo.

El mayor empujó su cuerpo y comenzó la acción de penetrar a su compañero.

Kurapika sintiendo la invasión, se llevó las manos a la cara y la cubrió. Era un manojo de nervios. Su cuerpo se tensionó.

-relájate… -

Abrió la palma de su mano extendiendo sus dedos y miró a Leorio por ahí, como por una rendija, sus ojos se habían tornado escarlata. Leorio parando su empuje se deleitó cuando los vio.

Aquellos ojos rojos miraban pavoridos al hombre más alto, su mirada expresaba un aire de ingenuidad.

El pelinegro se enterneció.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-…- Kurapika tembló ligeramente

\- Escucha…si no estás seguro no lo haré, podemos parar si así lo deseas… Nunca haría algo que no quisieras -

El rubio se bochorno más todavía y volvió a cubrirse la cara con ambas manos.

El mayor río divertido.

-¿t-te estas burlando de mí?-

-no lo haría-

-entonces, ¿qué diablos es tan divertido como para reírte? -

-perdóname-

-lo siento, Leorio… -

El rostro de Kurapika seguía escondido.

-¿ahora por qué te disculpas?-

-es todo culpa tuya…- reprochó

-¡¿ehhhh?! ¿ahora qué es lo que hice? - “¿cómo que mi culpa? ¡¿qué demonios le sucede!?” internamente reclamó.

-porque… ¡¿por qué pareces tener tanta experiencia en estas cosas?! por eso…- refunfuñó

“¡Bien, esta situación no es normal!” interiorizó el pelinegro.

-no es que tenga tanta experiencia como dices…-

-sí, sí que la tienes… -

\- de verdad, no... Pero oye, ya te lo dije, podemos parar ya- le sonrió a Kurapika, aunque supo que no lo vería, después de todo aún estaba escondido bajo sus propias manos

-no…-

-¿no quieres?.

-no, no quiero…-

-¿de verdad no?-

-ya dije que no quiero-

-espera… ¿qué es lo que no quieres? -

Ya no se sabía exactamente de qué estaban hablando.

Luego de un breve silencio.

-quiero… hacerlo…- sintió que le costó bastante dejar salir esas palabras de su boca

Leorio fue el que se sonrojó esta vez.

-e-entonces …quieres que… yo… - tragó su propia saliva

-... sigue con eso que estabas haciendo. - demandó el Kuruta. Sus palabras sonaron como si fuera una orden, aunque a Leorio le resultó cómico escucharlo.


	16. Capítulo 16

-¿y ahora qué?- exasperado decidió retirar sus manos y hacerle frente a Leorio

-hemos estado hablando un rato…-

-eso creo, ¿qué con eso?-

-no sé si todavía estés lo suficientemente dilatado… -

Kurapika volteó su cara sonrojada hacia un lado evitando a Leorio

-entonces no sigas con eso... y vuelve a empezar. –

Sonrió ampliamente y besó a Kurapika.

Leorio volvió a besar y acariciar a su compañero. Kurapika hizo lo mismo.

Tiempo después de haberse besado, haber recorrido y llenado sus cuerpos de besos, pequeñas mordidas y caricias. El mayor adentró sus dedos como antes, el mismo proceso ocurrió. Se volvió a posicionar en la entrada de Kurapika, sus piernas las elevó también sobre sus hombros y comenzó a empujar.

El Kuruta gemía entre una sensación de dolor y placer a medida que Leorio comenzaba a penetrarlo.

-trata de relajarte-

-duele…-

-apenas estoy entrando… seguiré de a poco-

Kurapika jadeaba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras sentía que Leorio lo penetraba cada vez más. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas. Sus piernas temblaban y se tensaban.

Leorio sentía que estaba tocando parte del cielo, la entrada de Kurapika era cálida y se sentía bien esa estrechez. Los gemidos de Kurapika lo llenaban de júbilo y se sentía excitar más de lo que ya estaba. Por otro lado, cuando miraba el rostro de Kurapika reflejando dolor, lo invadía la preocupación, se preguntaba si era pertinente parar.

Pero el rubio le había dicho que quería continuar. Después de todo, pensó que pararía cuando Kurapika se lo pidiera.

Continuó penetrando al chico, lo hizo lento, tratando de hacer el menor daño posible. Kurapika gemía y jadeaba estremeciéndose. La presión en el miembro del mayor igualmente le provocaba emitir pequeños gemidos.

Hubo un momento en el que dos lagrimas se deslizaron por las cienes del Kuruta.

Al percibir la aparición de esas lagrimas Leorio tembló. Se preocupó. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo su amigo le ganó la palabra.

-ahhh…se… siente… bien… -

Con estas palabras Leorio entendió que debía continuar.

Por fin, ya totalmente dentro de Kurapika, comenzó a mover sus caderas, primero lento, luego asestaba embestidas más veloces y profundas. Intercalaba velocidades e intensidad de movimientos. La presión en su virilidad era abrumadoramente placentera.

El dolor era ahora ya mínimo, mayoritariamente el placer lo invadía, la sensación de satisfacción viajaba desde su vientre, se expandía por todos lados, el placer recorría su cuerpo entero.

Ambos estaban extasiándose, entre gemidos y ruidos placenteros que sus gargantas articulaban, se permitieron fusionarse el uno con el otro. La pasión sobraba en aquella habitación.

Leorio decidió cambiar la posición que tenían y con un ágil movimiento logró mover a su compañero y posicionarlo de espaldas frente a él.

Kurapika sintió cómo su compañero movió su cuerpo, lo manipuló tan sencillo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. La típica posición de “perrito”.

Volvió a profundizar la penetración y se movió rítmicamente tras el Kuruta.

Estaban llegando al límite, ambos gimiendo y moviendo cada uno sus caderas rítmicamente, incrementando las sensaciones. Las estocadas continuaban una tras otra. Leorio comenzó a masturbar a Kurapika con una de sus manos. Esto hizo que el menor se estremeciera una vez más. Las sensaciones aumentaron otro tanto.

-voy a… ¡ahh..mh…!- el pelinegro estaba a punto de llegar a la cúspide, su mano se movió más y más rápido sobre la virilidad de Kurapika logrando finalmente que el Kuruta eyaculara sobre las sábanas.

Posicionó sus manos ahora ya libres en ambos lados de la cadera de su compañero, arrimando el menudo cuerpo al ritmo de sus estocadas. Estos movimientos conseguían que la penetración se profundizara más todavía.

Kurapika deslizó hacia el frente la parte delantera de su cuerpo, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a las sábanas, se inclinaba hundiendo su cara en el colchón, jadeaba alucinado, complacido.

Sus respiraciones ruidosas, profundas, agitadas, sus gemidos y pequeños gritos llegaban a sus oídos.

En una última estocada, Leorio terminó dentro del Kuruta.

Ambos se separaron y cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, los ojos escarlata de Kurapika volvieron a su estado normal. Intentaron a la par regularizar su respiración. Cuando pudieron controlar un poco, Leorio miró a Kurapika, su cuerpo aún temblaba como el suyo. Ambos temblaban, sacudidas fruto del placer generado. Pasó un rato más.

Leorio le hizo un ademán al rubio para que se levantara un poco, retiró la sábana salpicada de fluidos corporales. Después de eso jaló la colcha que estaba en el piso y se acostó, le indicó al rubio que se acostara junto a él y así lo hizo. Manifestando una actitud tímida, Kurapika se encajó en los brazos de Leorio, posó su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor.

Acostados de esa forma, en silencio… era perfecto.

-¿cómo estuvo?- para romper el silencio…

-¿el qué? –

-el sexo-

-e-eso…- Kurapika se avergonzó -y-yo… yo digo que bien…-

-¿sólo bien?- Leorio bufó infantilmente

-pues… ¿si…?-

Acarició la cabeza de Kurapika cariñosamente y sonrió, sin ninguna mala intención se le escapó una risa divertida

-¿te ríes de nuevo?-

-si, porque me gustó.-

-ah…-

-eres sexy-

-¡¿queeé?!-

-que eres sexy, no te enojes, es un complido-

-pues… gracias…-

Hubo un silencio. Largo, pero no se sintió incomodo ni nada.

-gracias, Leorio-

-no tienes que agradecer nada. En todo caso, ¿por qué me estás agradeciendo? -

\- fuiste amable conmigo… después de todo lo que te dije… gracias…-

-no hay razón para agradecer por eso-

-Leorio…-

-¿si?-

-vi tu libro de medicina general…- pausó

-lo sé, te vi- De repente se dio cuenta de algo que no había captado antes, Su recuerdo de Kurapika mientras miraba su libro y el creer que el Kuruta había sonreído… -así que lo viste…-

\- mi nombre…-

-si… eso…-

-yo… creo que debes aprender a dibujar corazones más parejos-

A Leorio se le formó una gotita atrás de su cabeza, era pésimo dibujando, él mismo lo aceptaba -si verdad…pienso practicar después de que presente mi examen final. –

-primero lo primero…-

-claro… es… mi prioridad…-

-te entiendo-

En ese instante comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Un sentimiento de melancolía asaltó a Leorio, e instintivamente acunó al rubio contra él.

-Leorio… -

-¿si? ¿Kurapika?-

-¿tú estás acostumbrado a todo esto?-

\- ¿a qué te refieres? no entiendo tu pregunta-

-me refiero a esto, a estar con alguien… acostarte con alguien… hacer cosas junto a alguien. Convivir con personas, todas esas en sí…-

-más o menos… acostumbrarse no es tan sencillo como piensas-

-buscaste a la mujer del banco ¿no?- “para qué pregunto esto…” se reprendió Kurapika mentalmente. “¡¿E-estoy celoso?!”

\- ¿lo sabes?... ¿cómo? -

-perdóname… por husmear tu teléfono- se sintió avergonzado

-ya veo, fue así… Mira, a veces las personas hacemos estupideces, y más los tipos como yo, deberías saberlo ya, Kurapika. En verdad no deberías sorprenderte. -

Kurapika sonrió ante las explicaciones de su tonto amigo.

-Kurapika… ¿esta fue tu primera vez? Quiero decir, con un hombre, claro -

\- …-

-no me tienes que responder, déjalo así. No es importante. –

\- …nunca había hecho algo como esto… con nadie… -

-espera… ¡¿no has estado con mujeres?!-

-no… supongo que no lo necesito-

\- cierto… en tu lista de prioridades no tienes espacio para cosas tan banales... oye… perdóname por preguntar, pero lo haré, no importa que me odies- pausa, se dio valor y continuó – Kurapika yo… ahora que sabes que estoy enamorado de ti… juro que esta noche la voy a atesorar en mi memoria si es que no se vuelve a repetir… pero no es lo que quisiera… quiero otra cosa, quiero más, necesito que estés a mi lado. Después de lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros, ¿aún después de esto, te alejarás de mí? ¿puedes hacer el intento de quedarte? Déjame estar a contigo… -

El rubio cerró sus ojos con pesar, su cabeza se llenó de aire caliente. El tema que había dado por olvidado estaba hostigándolo de nuevo.

-Creía que había quedado claro para ti. yo…-

-ok, ok. Ya no digas nada. Entendí. –

Kurapika suspiró y se acurrucó junto a su amigo.

Leorio besó la frente de Kurapika.

-te quiero, Kurapika.- No esperó respuesta, después de todo, las cosas estaban claras. Pero tenía que decirlo, al menos él si sentía la necesidad de ser sincero.

Kurapika dibujó una débil sonrisa en sus labios al escucharlo. No respondió nada, era mejor así. Pero realmente lo apreció.

Minutos después quedaron dormidos sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos en medio de ese abrazo. La lluvia continuaba allá afuera, iluminando de vez en vez los dos cuerpos sobre la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Leorio despertó afligido.

Kurapika no estaba. Se había ido.

El pelinegro tomó una ducha, ya vestido salió del departamento. Su idea era ir a un parque de diversiones el último día de su estancia en Yorknew. Y así lo hizo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo es el último. Se subirá el próximo viernes. :)


	17. Capítulo 17

Kurapika tomó su vuelo de regreso a la mansión Nostrade. Su jefe le había ordenado gastarse 45 días de descanso. De todas formas, no necesitaba ocuparlos todos. Era hora de volver, más ahora que la cabeza del Genei Ryodan había vuelto a ser una amenaza.

FIN.

(Bueno no… hay todavía otra cosa. Hagan de cuenta que es la escena final que sale en las películas después de los créditos xD)

Mientras Leorio comía un perro caliente, observó que la rueda de la fortuna tenía en espera a varias personas dispuestas a subir, era una fila de muerte. De todos modos, no pensaba subir a los juegos mecánicos. Al menos ese día no.

Al terminar su salchicha y su soda, hurgó en el bolsillo de su abrigo en busca de efectivo para pagar. Lo que encontró fue un pequeño papel azul, que obviamente él no reconoció como de su propiedad.

Preguntándose qué era, lo desdobló.

Decía algo, la letra la reconoció de inmediato. Él leyó.

“Supongo que no tendré el valor para despedirme, por esa razón, cuando despiertes ya me habré ido. Tengo que encargarme de recolectar los ojos de mi tribu y deshacerme de las arañas sin involucrar a nadie que me importe. Leorio… realmente soy un ingrato egoísta y por eso quiero que me esperes.”

-Kurapika…- se conmovió al leer y le sonrió al papel (claro… como si el papel pudiera verlo XD)

Pagó lo que debía y al caminar unos pasos sonó su móvil.

Un mensaje.

De Kurapika.

Lo abrió de inmediato.

‘Mensaje nuevo de Kurapika’

“Da tu mejor esfuerzo para que te conviertas en un gran médico. Por cierto, se me olvidó decirte que puedes regresar al hospital para terminar con tus prácticas de pasante. El director te aceptará de vuelta, y la oferta que te hizo sigue en pie. ¿No le preguntes por qué cambió su decisión, de acuerdo? Y no, tampoco te diré nada al respecto.”

-Kurapika… ¿! Qué fue lo que hiciste?! – Exasperado lanzó su pregunta al aire, de todos modos, nadie le iba a responder. Sabía que quizá Kurapika había amenazado al director del hospital para recibirlo de nuevo, o quizá había mandado a alguien de la mafia para que lo torturaran... Dios sabe qué pasó. Bueno, Kurapika también lo sabía. Dios… prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto y dejó de pensar en ello.

Guardó su móvil y cuando dio otro paso volvió a sonar.

‘Mensaje nuevo de Kurapika’

“Te lo advierto, no creas que voy a contestar todas tus llamadas ni tus mensajes. Evita molestar con ese asunto. Te llamaré de vez en cuando ¿ok? De todas maneras, tampoco esperes por mucho.”

Soltó una carcajada divertido. -idiota…- murmuró y guardó su teléfono nuevamente.

Tres pasos más de donde estaba y el celular timbraba por tercera vez ese día.

‘Mensaje nuevo de Kurapika’

'Este mensaje ha sido censurado por la escritora'

(PANTALLA)

Leyó el mensaje y cerrando sus ojos con satisfacción mientras sonreía ampliamente, echó el aparato de vuelta a su abrigo.

Su visita al parque de diversiones resultó muy bien después de todo. Estaba satisfecho. Esa noche llovió otra vez. Al día siguiente abordó un dirigible con destino a su ciudad natal.

De todas maneras, la vida debía continuar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El último mensaje de Kurapika decía:

‘Mensaje nuevo de Kurapika’

_“También te quiero.” ___

____

____

FIN.


End file.
